TUTORING EDWARD CULLEN
by CindeBella
Summary: Edward is the captain of the basketball team and is always with a different girl, he's about to fail Literature when the teacher decides that Bella is gonna tutor him, there's just one problem: they hate each other. Is there love hidden somewhere?
1. ASSIGNMENT

**1. ASSIGNMENT**

Bella's POV

Another school year beginning at Forks High. I can't believe I still have to come here every single day, except weekends, for the next two years. I wish I were already a senior just about to graduate, so I wouldn't have to worry about high school anymore.

I had just parked my truck when I saw a silver Volvo parking in a spot right behind me. The Cullens. I had nothing against Emmett and Alice, we've never spoken before, but they seem to be really nice. The only one I couldn't stand was Edward Cullen. He's captain and best player of our basketball team. All the school was fond of him, specially the female population that, for some strange reason, seemed enchanted by his stupid green eyes. He's also known by the huge number of girls who claimed to have already kissed him.

Just as he steped out of the car, Lauren Mallory came out of nowhere and threw herself at him. I know it sounds unbelievable, but they started to make out right there, in the middle of the parking lot. Alice and Emmett just rolled their eyes and, quickly, got away from him. Yeah, Edward Cullen was definitely NOT my type.

I headed towards one of the buildings, just to see Jessica Stanley, my best friend, waiting for me beside the main entrance.

"Bella, aren't you excited that summer is finally over? I couldn't wait to come back. Life is so boring when we don't have school." Oh sure, Jessica is indeed my best friend but there's one thing about her that really annoys me: gossip. Jessica is this kind of girl that talk about everything and everybody, all the school was always willing to listen the news that she always had, that was the only reason she missed school. We've known each other since kindergarten and I'm not wrong to say that we remained friends only because she promised to keep all the gossip stuff away from me.

"Actually, Jess, I'm not. I'd rather stay anywhere but school. But it's not like we have a choice right?! So let's go to our first class and get this over with." I never mentioned this to Jessica, but today I had this curious feeling that something different was going to happen. I just hope it's something _good_!

All the classes in the morning passed with nothing new. The same teachers, the same students, the same questions about the first day...in a different choice of words: everything was boring as usual.

I'd just left Calculus with Jessica. We were heading to the cafeteria when she pointed at something on my right, I turned just to see Edward Cullen getting inside one of the broom's cupboard with a girl that I couldn't recognize, but, I was completely sure, she wasn't Lauren. It seemed like she was pushing him to get in there.

"My gosh, there goes Edward Cullen again." Jessica whispered while we were back to our normal pace.

"I really don't know what's wrong with these girls, I mean, everybody knows he's just using them. Don't they care about it?"

"Well, dear friend, even _you_ have to admit that a guy, like Edward, has a lot of ways to attract a girl."

"No, I don't find anything attractive about him. In fact, I think the school would be better off of him."

"Oh Bella, you're definitely blind!" She said as we opened the cafeteria door. I looked around trying to find everybody but Jessica was faster. "There they are, and your lovely boyfriend is waving at you." She was right, in a big table right in the center, sat together all of my friends: Angela, Ben, Eric, Mike, Tyler and Lauren. Well, Lauren wasn't my friend, but still, she used to sit with us since she was best friends with Tyler. He always tried to be something else, but, after being turned down at least four times, he'd decided to give up and accept only friendship.

I just waved back at him, trying to be discreet. The truth was that I didn't love Mike Newton, we started going out during the summer and he always treated me so good that I decided to give him a chance. I thought that maybe with time I'd learn to love him, but I was wrong. I tried hard but I couldn't feel nothing but friendship towards him. We'd have to talk _soon_!

We walked until the table, I sat by Mike and when he turned to kiss me, we were distracted by a big general laugh that coming from the table beside ours. The Cullens and the Hales. Alice was dating Jasper and Emmett was with Rosalie. It was normal to see the four of them always laughing together. However, the reason for all that today was apparently, Edward, who had just come back and was sitting with a strange look. Just like in the morning, I ignored it. I turned my head back to our own table and started to talk about how everybody liked their classes until now.

Lunch was over and I headed alone to my next class, Gym. I was glad that none of my friends had Gym with me. I didn't want to be more embarrassed than I already was every single time. Somehow, I always managed to hit myself or someone else.

When I got there, Mr. Reynolds, who's also the coach of our basketball team, announced that we were playing tennis today. We were supposed play in pairs, so it was me and Brad Downey against Edward Cullen and Amanda Summers. Of course that Edward, knowing how bad I was at all sports, managed to send the ball in my direction all the time. I felt sorry for Brad, who was playing basically alone and had to run twice as fast to cover his position and mine. Not necessary to say that we lost.

"Maybe in another life you get a chance to win, Swan?!" Edward teased me.

"Oh, just shut up!" I answered furiously, before go to change.

Well, except for what Edward Cullen said, I guess it was a good first day of gym. Fortunately, for my classmates, I didn't hit anybody this time and everybody could make it to their next period. Mine was Literature.

When I got to the classroom, Mr. Barns was already there. I'm glad we'll have him this year again because I really enjoy the discussions we usually have about all my favorite books. I sat beside Jessica and waited for him to start.

"Okay class, let's get started! I hope you all have had a great summer and are ready to start a new year. Today we're going to discuss Romeo and Juliet from William Shakespeare. I want to hear your opinions about the decision that Romeo made of killing himself after he thought that Juliet was dead. I need two volunteers, one that agree and one that don't agree with him. Let's see, who wants to give us a opinion on why Romeo was right doing that?"

I raised my hand, of course. No one would win this discussion today. I definitely had a thing for Romeo and I'm sure I understand him better than I understand myself.

"Thanks, Ms. Swan. Now we need someone willing to tell us why Romeo was wrong." I looked around, everybody was quiet and motionless. I guess they knew they didn't get a chance arguing with me about Romeo. I just chuckled, discreetly. Every single face inside the classroom was now trying to hide under the desks. At this point, we all knew that Mr. Barns would choose randomly. He pointed his finger to Jessica but was distracted by someone knocking on the door.

It was coach Reynolds, with Edward Cullen in his shoes. "Excuse me, Mr. Barns. May I speak with you for a minute?"

"Of course." He said politely and then turned to us. "I don't want to hear even a single word, was I clear?" Everybody nodded and Jessica sighed in relief.

I was far from the door but it was clear that coach Reynolds was telling something about Edward, because he seemed very angry and uncomfortable. After some time, Mr. Barns was back and Edward had gone to his seat, on the opposite side of the classroom.

"Now class, where were we? Oh, sure, I needed someone to the discussion...Mr. Cullen, since you just joined us, I guess you're my choice."

The look in Edward's face was priceless. He was absolutely surprised and lost on the subject. "Sorry, sir, but I'm your choice to do what?"

"We're having a discussion about Romeo and Juliet. I want to hear two different opinions about his actions towards Juliet, about killing himself as soon as he learned that she was dead. You're supposed to tell me why you _don't_ agree with his actions, while Ms. Swan will tell us why she _does_ agree with him."

I bit my lip, trying to don't laugh. I doubt that he even read the book, let alone be ready to discuss it. I was hoping to hear his excuse to not be a part of the discussion but what I got, in response, almost made me fall off my chair.

"Well, I don't agree with his actions for a two different reasons. First, they were very young and wouldn't have the maturity to know what they were doing. Second, how could he know that he wouldn't find someone else and forget Juliet? It's not like he wouldn't be able to love again after her."

So he did read the book?! This is going to be interesting. Time to put him down, Bella. "Of course he wouldn't be able to love again. There's just one person we're supposed to truly love in our whole life and he knew Juliet was his soul mate. How could he live knowing that she was dead? He'd never be happy without her!"

"There's no such thing as soul mate. And, like I already said, being so young you'd never be able to affirm that you already found the 'love of your life'." He said the last words in a different tone of voice, almost making fun of it. Oh no, that was it! This stupid guy would never know about true love, he's always dragging a different girl to one of the cupboards around the school.

"Excuse me Mr. Barns, but I have to disagree of your choice today. It's obvious that Mr. Cullen wouldn't be able to discuss a subject so deep as love. Specially when everybody in this school knows that, every single day, he's making out with a different cheerleader."

Before the teacher could announce what I already knew (detention), Edward was fighting back. "Yeah, Mr. Barns maybe next time you shouldn't accept in the discussion someone who _wishes_ to be locked in a cupboard with me." He grinned.

"Not even if you were the last guy on Earth, Cullen!" I shoot.

The bell rang right when he opened his mouth, ready to speak again. I tried to take my books and get out of the classroom as fast as I could. Maybe with luck, I would escape from detention. I'd barely made out of my seat when Mr. Barns called. "Mr. Cullen, Ms. Swan, I want to see both of you in front of my desk, NOW!"

Darn it! Stupid and idiot basketball player. If it weren't for him I'd be heading to the parking lot by now. I started to move but felt a small hand on my shoulder, I turned to see the owner of it and got surprised when I saw that it was none other than Alice Cullen.

"Great job with brother. I'm glad someone finally told him that he's not the center of the whole universe. Hope you don't get in big trouble, though. Good luck." I can't believe I was being complimented by Edward's sister. So he's worse than I though, not even his sister can stand him.

I stopped in front of the damn desk, as far from Edward Cullen as it was possible to be.

"First of all, I have to say that what we heard today was lamentable. I was expecting much more from you, Ms. Swan. And you, Mr. Cullen...How am I supposed to help someone that doesn't want to be helped?"

Did I hear it right? He was supposed to help Cullen?! Help with what?

The surprised look on my face probably gave me away because Mr.Barns, suddenly turned to me. "Actually, Ms. Swan, you'll be even more surprised to know that _you_ will be the one helping him."

"WHAT?!" Edward and I screamed together.

"Exactly what you heard. You're going to tutor Mr. Cullen. You're my best student and I can't see a better way to solve two problems at once. You teach him and the two of you get to know each other, so we don't have to watch again something so horrible like we've watched today. I bet you're going to be surprised with what you'll find beyond the mask that both of you always wear."

I thought that Edward was going to explode with anger. In fact, I was trying to figure which one of us was angrier with this situation.

"No way!" Edward finally said.

"I don't think you're in a position to make choices here, Mr. Cullen." Edward mumbled something and I could swear that he was cursing.

"But I am. And I refuse to tutor him!" I had to try something, say something. He couldn't just obligate me. It's true that I had volunteered to tutor, but not _him_.

"Actually, you'll discover that you can't refuse it unless you're ready to fail this class."

"What?" No this couldn't be.

"This is your assignment for the semester. You can call it as a special project. Mr. Cullen has to be approved if you intend to pass on this class. And I already had enough of complaints, I won't change my mind. Mr. Cullen, Ms. Swan have a good day!" And with that, he pointed the door behind us.

"FINE!" Again Edward and I screamed together, growling at each other.

Without saying one more word, I headed to the door. Oh gosh, I knew something was going to happen today, but _this_ is definitely too much for a first day of school. This is going to be a _long_ semester!

**A/N:**** So, what did you think??? Please review and let me know. Chapter 2 is almost ready and I'll be posting it soon : )**


	2. IN TROUBLE

**IMPORTANT:** Please don't kill me if you received the alert of a new chapter. I'm just posting this one again because I found a horrible mistake and got ashamed :( then I just had to correct it...

**A/N:** Okay, I forgot to say something very important: in this fic, everybody is human! Sorry if I disappointed someone.

So, one of my reviewers actually had the same thought that I had. This chapter is also the first day at school but by EPOV. I did this because I thought would be interesting to see this first day by HIS eyes, hope you enjoy it : )

**2. IN TROUBLE**

Edward's POV

"Can't wait to see what Rose'll be wearing today. I hope that it's something very very very small!"

"Ew, gross! I'll let her know about this comment, Emmett."

"Really? So I'll have to talk to Jasper about certain 'things' that I saw my little sister buying from Victoria's Secrets website!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me, Alice!"

"Fine, I won't say a thing."

"Good, but I still have to think if _I_ won't say anything ah ah ah."

Ahhh, first day of school after summer. It's always like that when we're in the car. My brother and sister keep teasing each other about the Hales. I'm glad we're almost at school because then I can have a break. Believe me, nobody would want to live under the same roof with Emmett and Alice. My relationship with both of them is good. Their relationship with each other, not so much, except for the part where they get together to prank me. I guess I can say that we really are a 'happy' family.

Finally we reached the parking lot and I found a free spot. Before turn off my Volvo, I saw the person who had just parked in front of me. Bella Swan. If I have to point a girl that I would _never_ date, for sure I'd pick her. First because she is dating Newton, who is constantly trying to convince coach Reynolds that he'd be a better captain to our team, and second because she is the type of girl that I hate, she's this genius at everything and a guy from the team said that she's always humiliating someone in debates on Literature. She has brown eyes, brown hair and wears these clothes that don't show a thing about her body. Yeah, Bella Swan is definitely NOT my type.

Talking about my type of girls...I got out of the car and saw Lauren running towards me. She didn't ask a thing before glue her lips into mine. I could tell that Emmett and Alice were leaving my side with annoyed faces. But who cares? That's a good way to start school, making out with the most gorgeous cheerleader of our school.

X X X

The classes of the morning seemed to take forever, but were finally over. I was walking with some guys of the team to the cafeteria when a female voice called me. "Edward..." The guys just grinned at me and left quickly. I turned to see the owner of the voice. It was Kelly Wirth, another cheerleader of our school. We'd made out some times last year but only that, we've never even talked about anything.

"Hi Kelly, how was your summ...?" She barely gave me time to complete the question and was already pushing me to a closet around the corner. What was with this girl? Come on, I want to go to lunch, I can't miss Emmett telling Jasper about the lingerie that my sister bought it.

Gently, I pushed her away from me and ran to the cafeteria as fast as I could. When I got there, I found my siblings and the Hales. I sat with them without a word.

"What happened to you, man?" Jasper asked, looking at my messed hair and probably wondering why I was so breathless.

"I had a little problem with Kelly Wirth and had to run to get here."

Emmett couldn't control himself. "What?! THE Edward Cullen running away from a girl? I never thought I'd live enough to see this!" And, with that, the four of them burst out laughing at my expense.

Lunch passed very fast and, much to my dismay, Emmett didn't say anything about the lingerie. Now I was in my favorite class: Gym. Today, we were supposed to make pairs and play tennis. It was me and Amanda Summers, against Brad Downey and Bella Swan. I knew that any team in which Bella were in, wouldn't get a chance, so I started to throw all the balls in her direction. Brad was pretty good and tried hard to cover both positions, but of course that, in the end, they lost.

"Maybe in another life you get a chance to win, Swan?!" I teased.

"Oh, just shut up!" She told me before disappear into the women's locker. I couldn't help but laugh at the situation.

Coach Reynolds called me as soon as he realized that all the students were heading to the lockers. "You! In my room, right now!"

Oh there we go again. Probably more complaints from Mike Newton...

I did what I was told and followed him. Once inside, he started. "Cullen, do you really like basketball?"

"What? Of course I do, you know that!" Where was this coming from?

"Then, I'm not wrong to say that you'll accept everything to continue in this team, right?!"

I had a bad feeling about this. "Right." I finally answered.

"Good, because principal Scott called me today in her office, to talk about you. She's concerned because you failed a class last semester and if you don't pass this time, she'll have to cut you off of the basketball team." I opened my mouth to complain but he didn't give me time. "So, what I am going to do is talk to George Barns and see what he can do for you. And you _will_ do and accept whatever he suggests, was I clear?" I just nodded, knowing that nobody in this school ever confronts coach Reynolds when he makes a decision.

"Fine, so go change and come back here as soon as possible. I know your next class is exactly Literature and we're going to solve this problem, now."

About five minutes later, we were in front of the classroom and coach Reynolds was knocking on the door.

"Excuse me, Mr. Barns. May I speak with you for a minute?"

"Of course." I noticed when he turned to the rest of the class. "I don't want to hear even a word, was I clear?" And with that he came in our direction.

"Sorry to interrupt you, George, I just really need your advice about Mr. Cullen here. As you know, he's the best player that this school has ever had and he failed this class last year. I'm concerned that, if he doesn't pass this time, the principal will leave him out of the team and this can't happen. What do you suggest?

"Hmm, maybe a tutor would be the best solution." I grimaced of the thought of that.

"So it's set." Coach Reynolds said, without even ask if I was okay with that. "I'll count on you to point your best student for him. I guess I'll let you continue now. Thanks."

And with that, coach Reynolds left, as if I weren't there, as if my opinion didn't matter, actually, it was clear that my opinion really did _not_ matter.

I'd just made it to my seat when I heard Mr. Barns. "Now class, where were we? Oh, sure, I needed someone to the discussion...Mr. Cullen, since you just joined us, I guess you're my choice."

Oh great! First the stupid tutor thing, now this. What did he mean with me being his choice? "Sorry, sir, but I'm your choice to do what?"

"We're having a discussion about Romeo and Juliet. I want to hear two different opinions about his actions towards Juliet, about killing himself as soon as he learned that she was dead. You're supposed to tell me why you _don't_ agree with his actions, while Ms. Swan will tell us why she _does_ agree with him."

That's going to be interesting. I knew that Bella Swan used to humiliate everybody in debates like this. I bet she's thinking that I'll be another one of her victims. She's so going to bite her tongue.

"Well, I don't agree with his actions for a two different reasons. First, they were very young and wouldn't have the maturity to know what they were doing. Second, how could he know that he wouldn't find someone else and forget Juliet? It's not like he wouldn't be able to love again after her."

I could tell by the surprised look on her face, that she wasn't expecting me to give this answer. Actually, I think she wasn't expecting _any_ answer from me, at all. It didn't take long for her to recover herself. "Of course he wouldn't be able to love again. There's just one person we're supposed to truly love in our whole life and he knew Juliet was his soul mate. How could he live knowing that she was dead? He'd never be happy without her!"

I had to bit my lip to don't laugh. So, Bella Swan is the kind who believes in 'soul mates'?! "There's no such thing as soul mate. And, like I already said, being so young you'd never be able to affirm that you already found the 'love of your life'." Now was almost impossible to hide the laugh and I'm sure she noticed because, suddenly, she turned to the teacher and raised her hand.

"Excuse me Mr. Barns, but I have to disagree of your choice today. It's obvious that Mr. Cullen wouldn't be able to discuss a subject so deep as love. Specially when everybody in this school knows that, every single day, he's making out with a different cheerleader."

Well, if war is what she wants, war is what she'll get. "Yeah, Mr. Barns maybe next time you shouldn't accept in the discussion someone who _wishes_ to be locked in a cupboard with me." I just grinned at her.

"Not even if you were the last guy on Earth, Cullen!" She shot at me.

I was ready to speak again but the bell rang before I do it. I was ready to leave the class, trying to avoid a possible detention, when I heard Mr. Barns' voice. "Mr. Cullen, Ms. Swan, I want to see both of you in front of my desk, NOW!" Again in trouble with a teacher...

As I walked to the front desk I could hear Alice doing a compliment to Bella for the way she acted today. Traitor! Maybe I should be the one having a certain talk with Jasper.

In seconds I was already inf front of the teacher, ready to hear about detention. Bella Swan joined me after Alice left. Mr. Barns started. "First of all, I have to say that what we heard today was lamentable. I was expecting much more from you, Ms. Swan. And you, Mr. Cullen...How am I supposed to help someone that doesn't want to be helped?"

Perfect! Why did he have to mention that in front of Bella?

I was expecting her to make fun of that. But, instead, she had a surprised look on her face. "Actually, Ms. Swan, you'll be even more surprised to know that _you_ will be the one helping him."

"WHAT?!" Bella and I screamed together.

"Exactly what you heard. You're going to tutor Mr. Cullen. You're my best student and I can't see a better way to solve two problems at once. You teach him and the two of you get to know each other, so we don't have to watch again something so horrible like we've watched today. I bet you're going to be surprised with what you'll find beyond the mask that both of you always wear."

I don't want to 'get to know her better'. I don't even know why I agreed with the tutoring, in the first place.

I wanted to say so many things. But finally decided to be polite, in order to avoid another possible detention. "No way!" Was all I said.

"I don't think you're in a position to make choices here, Mr. Cullen." Oh, damn it! Stupid coach Reynolds for making me do this.

"But I am. And I refuse to tutor him!" Bella Swan answered very mad, confronting him.

"Actually, you'll discover that you can't refuse it unless you're ready to fail this class." He menaced her.

"What?" The look in her eyes told me that she was about to kill someone.

"This is your assignment for the semester. You can call it as a special project. Mr. Cullen has to be approved if you intend to pass on this class. And I already had enough of complaints, I won't change my mind. Mr. Cullen, Ms. Swan have a good day!" Then, he pointed the door behind us.

"FINE!" Bella and I screamed, growling at each other.

Bella, headed to the door and I left right after her, still angry. Could a first day of school, be any worse?

**A/N:**** Please review and let me know what you think of this. I'm already working on chapter 3, I think that they'll fight again ahaha**


	3. CULLEN, YOUR PAIR WILL BE

**A/N:** You guys are so AMAZING! Thanks for all the reviews and I really have to mention that I'm surprised with so many different opinions ahah. I got reviews telling me to do the POV for both of them, and reviews telling me to stick with one. Reviews telling that Edward should fall for Bella while she still hates him and that Bella should fall for Edward, while he still hates her. Maybe I should do a little vote so I'll make everybody happy ahahah : )

**3. "CULLEN, YOUR PAIR WILL BE..."**

Bella's POV

Tuesday morning. I woke up, took my shower and dressed in old jeans and a green sweater. I went downstairs, ate a bowl of cereal and left to school, glad that Charlie had come home late last night and gone earlier to work this morning. I was a horrible liar and wouldn't be able to keep that little discussion from him.

I had barely parked my truck at school and Jessica was already opening my door. "Tell me everything, did you and Edward get a detention?"

It didn't take me more than five minutes to explain the whole thing. When I was done, she was completely out of control, with excitement.

"Oh my gosh! You're so lucky." I grimaced at that. There was no lucky about being obligated to spend time with Edward Cullen. "So, when it's going to be the first session?" She asked, ignoring my grimaces.

"First session of what, Jess?"

"The tutor thing. Did you already set a day with Edward?"

"Are you kidding me? Of course I didn't! He's the one interested about passing the damn class, so _he_ will have to come and talk to me."

"Oh Bella, if I understood correctly what you said, this is your interest too, right?! It's your special project."

Maybe because she noticed that I kept motionless, she offered. "Do you want me to go talk to him?" A huge grin spreading all over her face.

"Jessica Stanley, if you want a reason to talk to him, start thinking about something else. I forbid you to talk about me! Did you understand?"

"Okay, okay. I'll think about something. But I _have_ to talk to him...he is so hot!"

I just rolled my eyes.

X X X

It was already lunch time. I spent almost all the classes trying to explain to Mike why I couldn't refuse to tutor Edward. He hadn't taken the news with a good mood. _I can't believe you'll have to help that moron. I have a bad feeling about this_. It was all I heard, from him, during the whole morning. But it wasn't like I had a choice or something. Believe me, if I had, I'd be the most happy person in the world.

I was walking with Jessica, as usual. And when I got inside the cafeteria, I saw something NOT usual: Alice Cullen waving at me. Of course I didn't wave back, in fact, I turned my head to see if there was someone behind me that she could be waving at. She just rolled her eyes and came to talk to me.

"Hi Bella, hi Jessica." She greeted, politely. "Mmm, BELLA, I was wondering if you'd like to seat with us today."

Was I hearing it right? Alice Cullen had just invited _me_, same old _me_, to seat with her?! And more, she'd made it perfectly clear that the invitation was only for me. I didn't know what to do. Fortunately, Jessica excused herself and Alice had a chance to grab my hand and pull me along with her.

I greeted everybody timidly and sat beside Alice. Maybe they just wanted to ask me something. What other reason could they have to invite me to seat with them?

Jasper was the first to speak. "I can tell that you're a little uncomfortable. Probably thinking that Edward will come and see you here, sitting with us. Am I right?" I nodded, surprised. I've heard some comments around school about how easily he could sense your emotions, whenever you're around him.

"Oh, don't worry. Edward is _busy_ now and I doubt that he'll show up to sit with us." Rosalie informed and I couldn't help but notice that it was impossible to be around her and not be surprised by how beautiful she was. Every single movement was absolutely graceful. No wonder why Emmett Cullen always seemed so jealous of her.

"So, why did you invite me to sit with you?" I asked to Alice, trying to change the subject 'Edward'.

"Because we think you're nice!" The answer came out of her mouth as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. I opened a sincere smile, it was not everyday that you hear from the most popular people at school that they think you're nice and want you to seat with them.

I turned my head toward the table that I was supposed to be by now and saw Jessica looking angry at our direction. "But why you invited only me? I mean, I can tell that Jessica got a little sad."

"Well, Bella. That's another reason why I invited you. I know you've been friends with her forever and you have no reason to listen to what I'm about to say, but I'll let you be the judge of that." Alice took a deep breath before continue. "I think you should be more selective with who you call your friend."

I should be mad at her, but, instead I was curious. "What do you mean by that?"

Rosalie answered this time. "Bella, it's better if you discover by yourself. Just watch her and you'll find out. And when you do, we'll be here if you need."

All of us were silent for a long moment. What could it be that they knew and I didn't? I mean, Jessica is my best friend. How could she be keeping some secret from me?

Then, in a sudden, Alice was bouncing on her chair. "What happened?" Jasper finally asked.

"I had an idea!" She announced very excited.

Emmett grimaced and answered worried. "Oh gosh. There she goes again...NO Alice, if you're planning to drag us to another shopping trip, forget it! If you want to go, take Rose with you, Jasper and I are perfectly able to entertain ourselves."

"Okay," she started with a smug smile. "Then you and Jasper don't have to be home when the _party_ starts." She made sure to say the word PARTY very loud. I could tell that a lot of faces around our table were turned in her direction now. The parties in the Cullen mansion were very famous around school. Not necessary to mention that I've never been to any of them.

"Your idea, is to throw a party?" I asked confused.

"Yes, it's the perfect chance for you to understand what we meant about Jessica. And don't even think about not showing up, you're our honor guest!" I had a hundred questions in my mouth but none came out, since the four of them wouldn't stop making plans.

X X X

"Okay everybody, I'll have you playing tennis again, and because yesterday we had a lot of problems to form the pairs, I will be the one choosing who stays with who." I could tell that, at this point, everybody was praying to don't be with me. Either fearing for their humiliation or for their own safety.

In a matter of seconds, the teacher was already announcing the pairs. "Summers, with Downey. Jones, with Slater. Jordan with Dessen..." He paused and, quickly, looked at me, then at Edward. Oh no, I have a bad feeling about this! "Cullen, your pair will be Swan!"

"What?!" I tried to speak but coach Reynolds just ignored me and continued to form the pairs. After some time, he was done and everybody was complaining aloud.

"Silence, I'm not done talking...I think you need to know that the person who is now beside you, will be your pair during all the classes, until the end of the semester!" No, this could only be hell. Why on earth, was I stuck with Edward Cullen for the whole semester? It had to be a way to change this, I thought about talking in private with coach Reynolds but Edward was faster and had already raised his hand. Apparently, he didn't care about speaking in public.

"Coach Reynolds, I'm really not happy with my pair. Can I change?"

If we were in any other class I'd be arguing by now, but this time I was motionless. I understood and accepted perfectly well that nobody wanted to pair with me, it's always been like that, since I started to have PE in _kindergarten_. Besides we're talking about pairing with the most stupid jock in this school. I guess I should consider myself lucky if the teacher give him a positive answer.

Coach Reynolds looked first at Edward, then at me. Then back to Edward again and said coldly. "No."

"What? Why not? I don't wanna have to run twice as fast just to cover her position all the time." True. Whoever were chosen to be with me, would have to run twice as fast. His complaint was fair. So, once again I kept silence.

Coach Reynolds seemed to be enjoying all this because, suddenly, he grinned at Edward. "Cullen, that's exactly the point here. I have two goals in mind. One, make you faster. I think you'll have a big chance to play in any college that you want, if you become faster. Two, I want you to help Ms. Swan to be a little less...clumsy."

I was blushing. It's not like my clumsiness was a secret to anybody but, still, it's not nice to be reminded of that in front of the whole class. And what was with these teachers putting Edward Cullen and I to help each other. I should let coach Reynolds know that I'd rather be with Betty Maley, the second worst player in the school - after me, of course - than with Edward.

"Thanks sir, but I already know which college I'm going. And I refuse to pair with little miss perfection here." He pointed at me and continued. "Everybody knows how she has a crush on me and that just sucks!"

What?! Now I was starting to lose my patience. I just gave him a smug smile and shot. "In your dreams, Cullen!" All the male students started to laugh at him. Brad Downey, beside me, was hysterical. It wasn't everyday that someone would go against our 'all powerful' captain. I don't think they dislike him, they're probably just jealous and, honestly, I don't see any reason for that. If I were a guy, I'd _never_ want to be like him.

Of course that Edward wouldn't accept to be defeated so easily and was already shooting back. "It seems that that boyfriend of yours, obviously, is not giving what you need, so you're just looking for what you don't have. I understand, and just so you know, I don't blame you." He said sarcastically.

That was it! I lost the rest of calm that I still had. I took the tennis racket that was in Brad's hand and threw at Edward's head. Because he was taken by surprise, it hit right on his nose and I could tell it'd be red for a while. His face was priceless. Ahhh, sweet revenge...

"Enough, both of you! DETENTION!" Coach Reynolds yelled at us.

"But I didn't do anything!" Edward exclaimed while holding his bleeding nose.

"Wasn't I being clear enough? Do I have to repeat it, Mr. Cullen?" Edward shook his head and the teacher added. "Good, now you may leave to see the nurse. And you, Ms. Swan, it'll be better if you just sit for today."

Perfect! I hit Edward Cullen, he'll have a red nose for a while and I didn't have to play today. I guess I can say that's the _best_ day of my life. Of course, there's still the detention, but it was totally worth it.

By the time I got to Literature, all the school seemed to know about how 'my boyfriend wasn't giving me what I needed' and how Edward Cullen's nose had everything to do with that. I received a lot of evil glares from, basically, all the girls in my class. Even Jessica was surprised at how bad I'd been with 'poor Edward'.

Although, everybody was anxiously expecting him to show up, he didn't. The class was over and I was glad that I'd be free from these stupid cheerleaders who had spent the whole hour, cursing all of my generations. Not having a different option I walked to the detention room, hoping that it'd be full and I could seat as far from Edward as possible. But, as soon as I got inside, I regretted hitting him in the first place. There was just the teacher and the two of us. And worse, she pointed the seat right next to him.

Forget what I said earlier...This is, definitely, the _worst_ day of my life!

**A/N:**** So, what do you think should happen? Bella falls for Edward first or Edward falls for Bella first???? Review and let me know, I want to make all of you happy : )**


	4. TUTORING

**A/N:** Hi everybody! Lol, I thought about keeping in secret who won the vote, but I can't...Almost all of you said that Edward should fall for Bella first...So be it: )

**4. TUTORING**

Edward's POV

After the nurse had taken care of my nose, I went straight to my car. No way I was showing up in Literature, I was pretty sure that my nose would be better by the next day and only then I'd be going back to class. Once inside my car, I flipped my cell phone open and called Emmett, informing that they'd need to get a ride home with the Hales since I had to stay later because of the stupid detention. When we hung up, I reclined the driver's seat of the Volvo and turned the radio on. That's how I spent the whole next hour.

When I saw all the students leaving their buildings and coming to the parking lot, I left to the detention room. For my surprise it was empty. Perfect, I can leave and if someone asks I'll say that there was no teacher in here. I walked fast and was almost at the door, ready to go home, when Mrs. Venturi appeared in front of me.

"Mr. Cullen, going somewhere?" She asked with a fake smile. I shook my head and she continued. "It's a pleasure to have you here again, just take the seat on my right, on the first row." I did what I was told without complaints. I've been to this detention room a lot of times last year, all of them for being caught skipping classes to make out with some senior beauty. Even when I was a junior, I had no problem being around the senior girls. Great memories...

No more than three minutes later, Bella Swan showed up and brought me back to my cruel reality. Mrs. Venturi pointed the seat beside me. In a school full of hot girls, I'll have to be stuck here for the next two hours with _her_! Ugh, could this get any worse?

Once Bella was seated, Mrs. Venturi started. "Well, I don't think we'll have more students joining you today. It seems, that they were smart enough to don't get detention on the second _day_ of school. Usually we start having problems after the second _week_!"

"Excuse me, but I don't know what I'm doing here. She's the one who injured me." As I pointed at Bella, I could see her anger growing. In less than a second she was screaming at me.

"Oh, poor little Edward, so innocent..."

"I _am_ innocent, you're the one who threw the tennis racket at me!"

"Can't you be man enough to assume what you..."

"Silence!" Mrs. Venturi yelled, interrupting our argument. "I already heard about the reasons why BOTH of you are here and I don't think we should discuss about them. So, since we're going to be spending some time together, I want you to write an essay, with at least thirty lines, about the influence of classic Literature nowadays."

What?! I opened my mouth to protest but she cut me. "You can start now."

Oh great! It seems the world is conspiring against me. Why does everything has to go around Literature, lately? I looked at my side and Bella was biting her lip, trying to avoid from laughing. This made me even angrier. Just wait Swan, you'll need my help in PE and then we'll see who's going to be laughing. And with that thought I dropped my head into the damn essay. Needless to say that Bella was done in no more than one hour and spent the rest of the time, throwing smug smiles at me.

It took me exactly one hour and fifty five minutes to write twenty nine lines. I gave up, deciding that the teacher wouldn't mind to receive it this way. I laid my head over the table, knowing that I'd still have to wait more five minutes until Mrs. Venturi releases us. When she finally did it, Bella flew through the door and I decided to run to reach her.

When I finally caught her pace, I asked peacefully. "So, can we start our sessions of study, tomorrow?" I asked, realizing that for as much as I wished, I couldn't avoid this forever.

She didn't even look at me, but answered coldly. "Sorry, I'll be busy tomorrow and this whole week."

I stopped and gently grabbed her hand, forcing her to look at me. "Okay Swan, neither of us is happy with this whole tutor thing and I know we don't have any other choice than just accept it. That said, I was _really_ thinking that we could start tomorrow. I'll have practice until 4:00, after that I'm free, is that fine with you?"

"It's fine!" She mumbled, defeated and took her hand away from me. "Do you know where's my place?"

"Yes, everybody in this town knows where Chief Swan lives."

"Good. Be there at 4:30." Then she turned and kept her pace towards the parking lot.

x x x

The ride home took me more time than it'd be necessary. I knew what was expecting for me and tried to delay it as much as possible. I even considered calling my parents with the excuse that I was sleeping at my friend Adam's place but, at this point, I was sure that Alice and Emmett had already filled Esme with the news.

I parked in my usual spot at our garage and headed inside. Trying to be very quiet, with hope that I could make it to my room without being noticed. Of course it didn't happen! Alice and Emmett were in front of me in no time.

"Look at his nose, sis." He pointed. "It's even worse than we thought. Ah ah ah."

Immediately, I covered the stupid nose and tried to go upstairs but with all the laugh coming from my adorable siblings, our mother realized that I was home. "EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN..." She yelled, while walking from the kitchen to our living room. "How could you be so cold, to tell something like that to a girl? I think she's absolutely right about hitting you. If it were with me, I'd done the same thing!"

"What?!" I exclaimed surprised. "You just say this because you don't know her..."

"I may not know her, but, by the way she reacted, I do know that she has the right values. And listen carefully to me, if I hear that you said anything so mean to this girl again, you'll be in big trouble, did you understand?"

"Yes, mom!" I answered, knowing that it was worthless to argue.

As soon as our mom left to the kitchen, Alice and Emmett exchanged quick looks and started to simulate the whole 'hitting thing" (of course, that they did _their own_ version of the facts). Alice stood quiet and shy by Emmett, then he started to yell about how her boyfriend wasn't giving what she needed. Alice, who was motionless, became very mad and pretended to hit Emmett's face. He threw himself on the floor, holding his nose and screaming in pain. At the end of the 'scene' they burst out laughing.

Oh gosh, Emmett and Alice can't be my siblings for real. Maybe I should ask my parents if I was adopted, that'd explain why they had such mental problems when I didn't.

"What's up with the two of you? Are you choosing the enemy's side?" I demanded irritated.

Alice joined Emmett on floor, both laughing even harder. After some minutes of hysterical laugh, Emmett finally managed to answer. "Dear brother, it's been more than seventeen years and you still didn't realize that _you_ are the enemy?! Ah ah ah..." I just rolled my eyes and finally made the way to my room.

Yeah, definitely adopted!

x x x

Fortunately, on the next morning, my nose was absolutely normal again. I woke up earlier than usual just to get back to Alice and Emmett for the whole laughing yesterday. I left without saying a word to them. I'd give everything to see their faces when they realize that I'm already gone, I smiled at the thought. Since our parents doesn't allow Alice to drive her Porsche to school, they'd have to call the Hales and the four of them would be late. Jasper and Rosalie didn't say anything about what happened, but I knew it'd be just a matter of time until they start.

The first classes passed fast and I was glad that there was a new gossip going on today, so nobody had time to remember about yesterday.

The bell rang announcing it was lunch time. As soon as I got out of the class, I was distracted by Lauren, who wanted to do a 'quick visit' to the supplies closet.

When I was finally free, I made the way to the cafeteria, just to see that my family had already planned the revenge for this morning: Bella Swan was sitting in _our_ table. They knew that I'd never sit with them once she was there. No more than two seconds later, Alice met my eyes and smirked at me...Damn it! I guess I have no choice, but to seat with the guys from the team!

The next hour was absolutely boring. I hate to admit but it's really fun to hang out with my siblings. I can't believe Alice would invite exactly this girl just to keep me away. I hope tomorrow everything goes back to normal. One day with the most popular kids at school was more than enough for Bella, tomorrow she'll be back to her nothingness.

I walked alone to Gym and it seems that I really wasn't lucky today. Coach Reynolds told us to play soccer in the field outside and it'd be boys against boys and girls against girls. Just because I was planning to humiliate Bella in this class. No fair! But that's okay, we always have tomorrow...

The rest of the day passed without news. In Literature we watched a movie and the practice was hard as usual. In fact, I was ready to use my power, as captain, to punish anyone who decided to make fun of the incident with Bella, but nobody dared to say a thing.

x x x

I arrived at the Swan's place at 4:27. Right on time, I thought to myself. I took a deep breath, getting myself ready for the next hours of torture, and rang the bell. It didn't take long until Bella appeared, inviting me in.

The house was small, with some old furniture, but it seemed very comfortable. I couldn't help but think about how happy my mom would be redecorating this place.

"Can I offer you anything?" Bella said, pointing a table on the kitchen. I noticed there were two books, a small one that seemed to be Wuthering Heights and a huge one that I couldn't identify.

"No, thanks, I'm not crazy yet. I don't want to be poisoned." I teased.

"Oh whatever! I was just trying to be polite." She said, sitting in one of the unmatching chairs and opening the huge book. "Shall we start, Edward? I want to get this over with." I just sighed and nodded.

The big book was about History of Literature, which she told me a lot about. After one hour, I had to admit, Bella was an excellent teacher. I guess I could say that she's even better than Mr. Barns. She gave examples of every little thing that she mentioned and I got fascinated with basically everything that she said. Who ever thought that I guy like me would think that Literature was interesting huh?!

When we were done with the history part, she gave me a list and told me to circle the books that I've already read. The list had about twenty different tittles and I circled thirteen of them. I gave the list back and she got very surprised. "Have you read thirteen books of this list?" She asked amazed.

"Yup, I did." I answered proudly. "And I don't know why the surprise, do you think that just because I'm part of the basketball team that I don't read or something?"

"No, it's not that, it's just...It doesn't make sense for me. If you read all these books, why did you fail the class last year?"

"I guess I never knew how to express myself in the tests." I said, being honest. "With all the practices and everything, I never had a lot of time to really think about the books that I was reading."

"Of course, the practices...I forgot about that. So, do you like them?" She asked curious. At first I thought she was just ready to make of fun of my answer but her eyes told me that she was being sincere.

"Yes, although coach Reynolds is being a jerk lately. But we all understand him. The regional championship is about to begin and of course, we want to win."

"And when did you start to play?" Where was all this coming from? Why did she seem so curious about my life?

Now, I thought all this interest about basketball was some kind of plan, maybe she was trying to distract me from Literature, so she could tell the teacher that I wasn't cooperating in our sessions. But, again, her big brown eyes were looking at me with more sincerity than ever. "I don't remember...Since I learned how to hold a ball, probably. I don't even know how to explain how good is the feeling every time I'm at the court."

Why did I just tell _her_ that? I've never talked so much with any girl before, except for Alice. In fact, I barely speak with the girls that come after me, they just want to make out and nothing else. None of them ever showed any interest about my preferences or about my thoughts. Bella, however, is different. She...listens to me. Maybe she is not the 'devil's daughter', like I thought before.

After a few more questions about me and the team, we started to discuss the first book of the list: Wuthering Heights. She asked my opinion about some chapters and about the choices made by the characters. Again, I found myself talking a lot. It's actually _easy_ talk to her. She always seems so interested...

I don't know for how long we stayed there, discussing about Catherine and Heathcliff. We just realized how late it was, when Chief Swan arrived.

"Hi Bells. Who's your friend?" I could tell that he didn't like to see a guy sitting here, alone with his daughter. Now he's probably thinking the worse things about me. As if I'd ever even think about touch his daughter. No way!

"Hi dad. That's Edward Cullen and we're just studying Literature." She said firmly, probably imagining the thoughts of her father about us.

I'm pretty sure that just the mention of my last name, made him change his mind. Our family was well known by the whole town because of all the charity that we've always done. Besides, everybody knew my father. He's a very important doctor at the Forks Hospital.

"Oh, you're Dr. Carlisle Cullen's son." Touche! "Well, anyone from the Cullen family is always welcome in this house."

"Thanks, sir." I answered politely.

"So, I'm going to order some pizza and watch TV. You kids can continue you're studies."

"Actually, dad, we're done for today. Don't worry, in twenty minutes your dinner will be ready." Talking about dinner, I promised Esme I'd be home before 8:00. Time to leave!

I stood, took my notes and went towards the door, waving at Chief Swan on the way. When I reached the door, I saw Bella right behind me. We decided that our next session would be next Monday. And for some strange reason, I was looking forward to it...

**A/N:**** Notice here that Edward is starting to realize that Bella is 'different' than the other girls, she listens to him and is interested about his opinions when the other girls aren't.**

**So, next chapter's tittle is THE PARTY...Any guesses about what's going to happen??? Just remember: Bella and Edward still ****don't**** like each other...**


	5. THE PARTY

**On last chapter, by EPOV:** I stood, took my notes and went towards the door, waving at Chief Swan on the way. When I reached the door, I saw Bella right behind me. We decided that our next session would be next Monday. And for some strange reason, I was looking forward to it...

* * *

**5. THE PARTY**

Bella's POV

Edward and I spent a lot of time discussing Wuthering Heights. I just realized how late it was, when Charlie arrived. I introduced him to my dad and after that he left, mumbling something about 'had promised to be home in time for dinner'. This first session today was actually good, Edward was interested and paying total attention to what I was teaching. I have to admit, this is not going to be as bad as I'd thought.

No more than twenty minutes later, Charlie and I were sitting together at the dinner table. Usually our dinners are very quiet, we barely speak to each other and when we do, is just about things like _how was your day _or _what are your plans for tomorrow_. Tonight, however, my dad seemed in the mood to talk. "The Cullens are a great family," he started. "And I liked that boy. You should definitely date a kid like him."

What?! Is my dad trying to tell me the kind of boys I should date? And worse, is he really suggesting that I should date the most stupid guy on the planet? I have to cut this right now! "Forget it, dad. I'd rather be single forever than date someone like Edward Cullen!"

"Be careful, Bells. Sometimes, life can surprise us." No way! Life can prepare any surprise for me, but not this one.

"I'm completely sure that, in this case, this is _not_ going to happen, dad. Not when I have a say about it."

"We'll see, Bella. We'll see..."

x x x

By Friday all the school had no other subject than the party at the Cullen's. No matter on which building or classroom you walk in, every single girl is talking about what to wear and every single boy is talking about what they _think_ the girls should wear. See, that's the problem of living in a small town. I bet that in Phoenix, where my mom leaves, a party wouldn't be a reason for all this euphoria. There, they probably have a different party each week, instead of each semester like here in Forks.

Besides the party, everything was absolutely normal. All the classes passed fast and the teachers were already giving us thousands of homework, I guess they just didn't care it was only the first week of school. Mike kept following me everywhere. Jessica was constantly talking about someone's life. And Edward Cullen...well, he was the same stupid jock as always. He even tried to talk to me today, he said something about loving our first session but I doubt he truly mean it. Maybe Alice and Emmett told him to try to do small talk with me, so if I sit at their table at lunch, we won't kill each other. In fact, this is something that is bothering me. Alice keep inviting me to sit with them. I saw how mad Edward got with this, he's been sitting with the guys from the basketball team basically everyday, just to avoid me.

Now, I was walking alone, towards the cafeteria, hoping that Alice wouldn't see me, when someone touched my shoulder. "Hi Bella." A velvet voice said, softly.

I turned just to see Edward smiling at me. "Hi." I said shaking, not sure about how to react. Edward never spoke to me in front of the rest of the school, except when we were arguing, of course. Maybe that was it. He finally found a way to get back to me for hitting him with tennis racket on the other day.

"Are you sitting with us today?" He asked and got me speechless. Did he just ask me to sit in the same table as him? "Let's go."

Okay, there's something really wrong going on here. First the small talk and now this...Very strange!

He led the way to the food line and then to their table. I couldn't help but notice that all eyes were on us. Should I scream at everybody that I also had no clue why I was getting lunch and sitting with Edward Cullen?!

"Oh, there you are! Thanks for bringing her, Edward." Alice said as soon as I sat down. "I really need to talk to you, Bella." So that was it, _Alice_ was the one who told Edward to bring me here. Good, at least I know he's not planning any public humiliation for today.

"How can I help, Alice?"

"Do you think you can arrive two hours earlier to my house? I guess Rose and I will be needing some help with the decoration, is that okay with you?"

"Sure, I'll be glad to help. Count me in." I replied.

"Great!" I could've sworn that I saw her and Rose wink at each other...Am I missing something here?

x x x

The rest of the day was actually cool. In Gym we played soccer again - boys against boys and girls against girls, and I know it seems unbelievable but I even made a gol. In Literature, Mr. Barns suggested another debate, now about Wuthering Heights. The teacher asked for volunteers and, this time I didn't raise my hand, I decided to let the rest of the class have a chance today. The big surprise was that one of the hands raised in the other side of the classroom, was no one else than Edward's. By the end of the class, I had to admit that he did a good job. Even Mr. Barns got very impressed. Yeah, I guess this tutor thing is really working.

Time passed fast and, before I even notice, it was already Saturday evening. I told Charlie I was going to the party at the Cullen's and would sleep at Jessica's. Of course that, at the mention of the name Cullen, he was absolutely fine with the whole thing. I got inside my truck, ready to leave, already thinking about ways to make Charlie forget about this crazy idea that he had about me dating Edward.

In a matter of minutes, I was already on the address that Alice had given me. The Cullen's place wasn't just a normal house, it was a mansion, very pretty and big. It was a hidden place, almost in the middle of the forest. There was a huge garden and an amazing lake by the east side of the house. The trees on the entrance were all decorated with big lights and colored signs.

I walked towards the porch and rang the bell. The door opened just to show a very pretty Rosalie and a completely excited Alice. "Oh, Bella! I'm so glad you came earlier."She gestured for me to come in and I got very surprised with what I saw. The house was even bigger inside. Maybe it was because there was no furniture in the living room, except for a bar and some chairs near the walls. Everything seemed perfect.

I turned my head back, to answer Alice. "Yes, you said you needed help and..."

"Well," Rosalie interrupted me. "As you can see, everything is already done down here. Which means that we have all this time to get ready."

"But I _am_ ready." I said, pointing at myself.

"No, you're not. In fact, you're not even close. Come to my room, I might have something for you there. I went upstairs wondering how something from tiny little Alice would fit _me_.

Just when I got there, I noticed that she'd bought a whole new outfit. I grimaced at her, I mean, I was glad for what she did, since she barely even knew me, but I hate to have people spending money on me. "Sorry Bella, but you were in big need of a new outfit, to be honest, you're in need of a whole new wardrobe. Next week you're coming to a shopping trip with Rose and me."

"Alice, I hate malls. I hate shopping!"

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure you'll love to shop with us."

"I have big doubts about that..."

x x x

After obligate me to wear the new clothes, Alice and Rosalie made my hair and my make up.

"There, you can look at the mirror now." Rosalie said, releasing me from the chair I've been sitting for the last hour. When I stood and turned to face the mirror I almost fainted. The girl in front of me was gorgeous...she had her hair in a beautiful pony tail and the make up gave another shape to her big brown eyes. No, that couldn't be me...I was speechless.

"You can thank us later, after all the boys in this party invite you to dance."

"I already have a boyfriend, Rose. Did you forget about that?" She ignored my comment and just shrugged.

Alice jumped out of her bed and dragged me downstairs, mumbling that the party was about to start. And she was right, when she opened the door we saw about twenty teenagers, all euphoric. I think that Rose noticed my face of surprise and whispered in my ear. "Oh, that's normal, they always come in big groups to the parties here. Don't ask me why, but it happens every time."

All of them got inside and I felt a big hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Emmett, with a huge grin on his face. "It seems that Alice and Rose finally found someone to play barbies, huh?!" He teased.

"Shut up Emmett, or I'll have to tell them the kind of costumes and make up that you allow me to do on you." Rosalie's menace seemed to work because the grin vanished and he almost drooped his face on the floor. Everybody was laughing hysterically. That's when I noticed Edward staring at me. "What?" I asked angry.

"Nothing, I just think you look..._different_ with this outfit." He answered softly.

"I guess he meant beautiful, Bella. That you look _beautiful_ in this outfit" Alice said, almost bouncing. And for my surprise, Edward didn't deny it, he actually smiled at her comment.

"Oh, there you are!" Jessica appeared out of nowhere, right on time to save me from blushing to death.

"You've finally shown up, let's go walk around. See you later guys." I said pulling Jessica's hand.

We walked to the middle of the crowd and I told her about all the dressing plus make up stuff. I could've sworn that I felt Jessica being a little jealous of that, but I might be wrong, she's my best friend and wouldn't be jealous of something like that. In fact, I guess she'll never have a reason to be jealous at all, since she is the pretty one. I'm just me...same old me.

After some hours, Mike had found me. And so did the Cullens and the Hales. We spent some time dancing near each other. That's when Alice told us that it'd be fun if we switch partners, so we were supposed to dance each song with a different person. At first I was with Mike, who seemed very pleased with the idea of dancing with other girls, I wondered which girl was responsible for this grin on his face.

After the first song, Jasper came along and the dance with him was quiet, I mean, he is nice and everything, he just doesn't talk too much. Which is very interesting if we consider that his girlfriend can't be quiet for more than a second. I smiled at the thought of both of them talking, I guess it must be more a monologue than a conversation.

The song was over and Jasper handed me to Emmett. Needless to say that what I did the most was laugh, he told me a thousand of stories about Rose dancing with him and stepping on his foot in different situations. I was laughing so hard that I could barely hear the loud smack coming from Emmett's side. Rose, that was now dancing with Mike, had heard everything and hit him on the head. His face was priceless. He's definitely the funniest guy ever.

Another song was over and Emmett handed me to...Edward! Oh no, should I pretend that I have a huge headache now and can't dance anymore? Too late, I was already in front of him, waiting for next song to start. For my surprise, the DJ suddenly changed the style of music and, instead of techno, he put a romantic song: You and Me from Lifehouse. Oh gosh, why does this kind of thing always happen with me? I mean, I love the song, I just hate the person I'm dancing with.

I didn't even know from where to start, I just froze in place. Fortunately, Edward seemed to realize how lost I was and decided to help. Gently, he placed my hands around his neck and put his hands around my waist. We were still a few feet apart, but not for long. He pulled me closer to him and I had no option but to rest my head on his chest. We danced for some minutes and I tried hard to not notice how muscled he was nor how good he smelled. When I finally decided to look up at his face, he was smiling and his eyes were...closed?! I can't believe he's actually enjoying this! He's got to be kidding me. "Wake up, Cullen!"

"Something wrong, Bella?" He asked innocently.

"Yes, I'm done dancing, I think I'll go find Mike, now." I said releasing myself. Then he looked at me...disappointed?! What's wrong with this guy today, geez!

I left Edward and walked around the crowd, looking for Mike, or even Jessica. I looked everywhere but couldn't find them. Well, I can't be mad with that. Look at this place, basically all the school is here. It's almost impossible to find somebody. I guess I'll just relax, I'll meet them sooner or later. I decided to go get a drink and wait near the bar. I sat in a comfortable chair in one of the corners around the living room. But of course that, clumsy as I am, I spilled lemonade on the floor...great! I looked up trying to find something that I could use to clean it, then what I saw made me freeze.

There, in a wall right in front of me, between kisses and hands in inappropriate places, were my boyfriend and my best friend. How can this be possible? I've known Jessica forever, I can't believe that she was capable of doing this to me...So that's what Alice and Rose wanted me to see. They were right, I'd never believe in this double betrayal if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes.

I got up and walked towards the damn wall, but apparently they were 'very busy' to notice that I was now standing in front of them.

I didn't feel anything but anger. I wasn't jealous, I knew I didn't like Mike for real, but I felt betrayed anyway. Especially for Jessica. How could she do this to me? I trusted her.

After some moments standing there, I got tired of watching and turned to leave. As I did so, my heels probably made some noise because they finally realized that I was here. Mike was the first to speak. "Bella, please, it's not what you think..."

"Mike, just shut up, okay! Nobody told me anything, I saw it by myself." I was so mad at him, for trying to lie. Then I turned to Jessica and spoke what I intended to be my last words with her. "You, former best friend, good luck with him. I wish you guys all the best!" Jessica was so surprised that she didn't even try to speak or move, she was frozen and only God knows what she had in her mind right now.

I walked to the garden with Mike on my shoes, still trying to apologize. At some point I got tired and finally stopped to talk to him. "Mike, I'm not hurt or anything. We both know that we've never loved each other. We're done, feel free to be with whoever you want." I said sincerely.

"Isabella Swan! I don't want to be with anybody else. I was just with her because _she_ came to me and besides, she was willing to give me something you never could! Do you realize how humiliating was for me, to hear all this gossip around the school, that I wasn't being enough for you?" He took a step towards me and I could tell how furious he was. "I'm tired of waiting..." And, with that, he threw his lips against mine, harshly. In a matter of seconds he had me in a wall, in the most dark part of the backyard, where no one would be able to see us.

I felt his hand running all over my body. I tried to get away from him, but he was stronger and kept me between his arms, easily. Knowing that I'd never be able to run, I did the only thing I thought I could do, I screamed as loud as I could. Quickly, he put his hand over my mouth and that was it. I knew that there was nothing else I could do. I felt the tears coming...He opened my pants and was unbuttoning my shirt.

I was crying desperately now. I just closed my eyes, waiting for the inevitable to happen...

**A/N:**** Dun dun dun...what do you think that should happen now???**


	6. CAN I TRUST YOU ?

**A/N:** Hello everybody, you'll probably notice a big improvement on the writing in this chapter, that's because now I have a beta reader uhuuuu! Her name is **Layla** and I REALLY have to say a big thanks to her, she's being great!!! One of her stories in on my favorites list, it's: _How I got engaged to Edward Cullen_. If you haven't read this fic yet, go check it out!!

**On last chapter by BPOV:** _I felt his hand running all over my body. I tried to get away from him, but he was stronger and kept me between his arms, easily. Knowing that I'd never be able to run, I did the only thing I thought I could do, I screamed as loud as I could. Quickly, he put his hand over my mouth and that was it. I knew that there was nothing else I could do. I felt the tears coming...He opened my pants and was unbuttoning my shirt._

_I was crying desperately now. I just closed my eyes, waiting for the inevitable to happen..._

**6. CAN I TRUST YOU?**

Edward's POV

My gosh, I have to do something about Lauren. She's just getting worse and worse. I can't believe I had to come to the garden in order to hide from her, this is ridiculous. What kind of girl doesn't understand when a guy turns her down?! I couldn't even walk around at my party in my very own house without being followed.

On Monday I'll have to solve this once and for all!

I wandered around the garden for a little while longer, calculating just how long I would have to wait before returning to the party with no chance of bumping into Lauren again. That was when I heard it, a scream, a girl calling for help!

That's odd, my siblings and I knew every single person who came to the party today. What could possibly be going on? I decided to ignore the scream, it was probably someone who brought some alcohol and is now drunk. She'll be fine, well except for the huge headache she'll get tomorrow when she wakes up. I laughed to myself at the thought but was alarmed by a cry. That same girl was now crying desperately. Her scream was strange, it sounded as if something was covering her mouth not allowing her to speak. I don't know why but my instincts just told me to go find out what was going on. If it was someone who was drunk, I'd just disregard the noises and be in peace with my mind, thinking nothing was wrong.

I walked in the direction of the scream. It was near the bench where I usually seat to read. That place is so hidden; I've never thought someone could find it so easily. I kept going until I saw two shadows; one became clearer as I walked closer. It was that idiot Mike Newton, he was with a girl on the wall. I couldn't see her face due to the darkness in that part of the garden. There was just one thing I didn't understand, why is she crying?

I took a few more steps and I saw them, Newton had one hand over her mouth and the other one was...unbuttoning her shirt against her will?! I can't believe what I was seeing. That jerk is trying to rape the girl!

At the same second, I took off running as fast as I could. He didn't even see me coming. In a quick movement, I knocked him down and turned to help the poor girl, but my whole body froze, when I finally saw her face, it was...Bella Swan!

I don't know what came over me but when I saw her there, falling on her knees, my anger over powered all senses. I couldn't stop myself from hitting Newton over and over again. He was no match for me, and being the coward that he is, he escaped at the first chance he got.

I wanted to go after him, to release my rage on him, but Bella needs my help. I walked towards her, I was surprised by what I saw...that strong and happy Bella was nowhere to be seen. Instead there was a weak and vulnerable girl, crying in front of me and completely petrified with fear. There was nothing in her eyes, it looked so empty. I knelled in front of her and quickly buttoned her shirt.

"Bella, everything is okay now. You don't have to worry anymore, he's gone." I said, trying to calm her down but it didn't work. I kept talking to her but got no responds from her. She wouldn't even look at me, so I did the only thing that I could do at the moment. I placed her in my arms and walked towards the stairs in the back of our house. These stairs are an alternate way to reach the rooms, but none of us uses it very much.

It took about three minutes to get to my room, and throughout the walk Bella was completely motionless. She didn't do or say anything. The only sound coming out from her was her quite sobs.

Once we got to my room, I locked the door, laid Bella on my bed and sat by her. For the next hour she sat still, didn't move nor speak. She wasn't crying anymore, but she spent the whole time just staring at the ceiling as if I wasn't there. After a few more hours I knew the party downstairs was over. I could even hear the sound of the rain that started to fall. No matter how many times I asked Bella if she wanted or needed anything, she didn't answer and just kept ignoring me.

I decided to give her some privacy, thinking maybe she just wanted to be alone at the moment.

"Bella, I'm going to sleep in the guest room. It is the door to your left. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask me, okay?"

Her eyes instantly grew wide and she did something that took my breath away. She buried her head on my chest and put my arms around her, as if she asking me to protect her. Then she finally spoke. "Please, don't leave. Stay with me!" She begged, before start to cry again.

It broke my heart watch this, to hear her voice so broken and weak. I held her tightly in my arms, giving her the security she desired. "Shh...It's okay. If this is what you want, then I won't go anywhere. I promise!" She seemed to relax after hearing these words. Gently while never letting go of her, I managed to lay the two of us on the bed and took her shoes off. Then, I started to hum a lullaby, hoping that it will help her fall asleep. In less than five minutes, Bella was asleep in my arms.

For a long time I just watched her sleep. I brushed my fingers on her cheeks, she had such smooth skin. I've never noticed just how pretty she is before.

After staying there for a few more minutes, I decided to take a quick shower while she was still asleep. I walked towards my closet and picked an old basketball shorts and a black shirt. Normally I'd just sleep in boxers and nothing else, but the last thing Bella needed right now, is to wake up in the morning to find herself in a bedroom with a half naked guy. She doesn't need that kind of shock, especially after what almost happened with her last night.

The shower took ten minutes, then I brushed my teeth and opened a drawer near my bed to find the sleeping bag I was looking for. I placed it on the floor beside my bed, so when she wakes up, I'll know.

While I was getting some sheets I heard her mumbling something. "No, please no!"

So she sleep talks?!

"Please Mike, let me go...don't touch me anymore...no, no, no!" Oh perfect, she's having a nightmare about that jerk.

I jumped over the bed to put my arms around her and started hum the same lullaby, trying to calm her. Once again, she relaxed and calmed down. She looked so fragile, how could someone attempt to do something so evil to her? Newton is still on my list and if Bella doesn't press charges _I_ will! He needs to pay for all the trauma he'd caused her.

After Bella was calm, I made sure that she wasn't having anymore nightmares. I moved away from her, going back to the floor, and got inside the sleeping bag. The whole time trying figure out how to start the horrible conversation I'd need to have with her the next morning.

x x x

I woke up at around 9:00. It was early considering the fact that I didn't go to sleep before 3:00.

I got out of the sleeping bag and check on Bella immediately, she was still sleeping like an angel. When I looked at her this strange feeling to be closer to her, to touch her beautiful skin nearly overwhelmed me. I laid beside her and gently brushed the hair away from her face, she was so beautiful. I had no idea how long I remained there, just watching her sleep. I soon decided to go downstairs and fix breakfast before waking her up.

Just as I'd expected, my dad was at the hospital, my mom was painting in our studio and my siblings were still sleeping. Perfect, if they didn't know about Bella being here, the better it will be. I don't know how she is going to react when she wakes up, so I figured it'd be better if they didn't know anything.

I tried to be as quick as possible in the kitchen, and in less than fifteen minutes I was carrying a tray of pancakes with syrup and two cups of milk. I'd began walking upstairs when my sister called my name.

"Hey, Edward!"

"Morning, Alice." I said sounding a bit nervous. I hope she doesn't realize what I'm doing, I better keep going before she has time to ask something else.

"Mmm, why are you taking this to your room?" Too late...

Damn it! What should I say to try to convince her? "Huh...I...felt like eating in bed today." Great Edward, couldn't you have come up with something better than this? She knows that I _never_ eat in my room.

"Edward Cullen! You're such a bad liar. It's obvious that there's some girl in your room." It wasn't a question, it was a statement, she knows.

"Alice, you're imagining things. I just said I was having breakfast in bed."

"Yeah, right! I don't think that even Emmett can eat all this food." Oh gosh, I need to cut this argument right now!

"Enough, this is none of your business!"

"Yes, it is. You've never let any girl sleep in your room before. If there's someone in there now, she must be special! Who's she? Do I know her?"

"I already said: THERE'S NOBODY IN MY ROOM! Now, why don't you go find something productive to do, instead of butting in my life?!"

"You can deny it as much as you want, Edward, but sooner or later I _will_ find out!"

"Ugh, just shut up and leave me alone!" I made my way upstairs ignoring my sister's annoying comments.

Once I got back to my room, I placed the tray near the bed and locked the door just in case my dear sister decides to play detective. I then sat on the bed beside Bella and brush her arm gently, attempting to wake her up.

"Bella," I whispered softly. "Bella...it's time to wake up."

Slowly, she opened her eyes and stared at me. I didn't know what to expect, I wasn't sure if she would want to talk about it. "Edward?! Oh my gosh, then...it...wasn't a dream!"

"I'm afraid to say you're right, it wasn't a dream. Newton, he really attempted to..." I couldn't finish the sentence, I didn't want to mention the word _rape, _how would she react? Instead I asked her something safer to mention. "Do you remember everything that happened last night?"

She nodded and all of a sudden, instead of crying or do something like that was rational, she blushed. What's wrong with her? What is she embarrassed about?

"I remember you saving me...I remember you buttoning my shirt and carrying me upstairs..." She didn't have to finish, I already knew why she reacted the way she did. Even though my question was directed to the part about Newton and the garden, she'd answered about her little meltdown last night. After all she's been through last night she's ashamed of asking me to stay with her, instead of crying about the fact that someone tried to rape her?! This girl has never failed to surprise me time and time again.

"Bella, let's call this a truce, okay?" I said, trying to lead her into talking about the jerk. "Now tell me about Newton, you have to decide what to do about him."

"What do you mean by that? What do you mean by 'You have to decide'?" She asked confused.

"First you tell me how this happened and then I'll explain." I said, trying to seem as calm as possible. Even though, nothing will make me feel better than to go after Newton and kick his butt!

She nodded and started. "Do you remember when we were dancing and I told you I was going to look for him?" As if I could forget that dance. I felt so...complete, it was so incredible. Nothing has ever made me feel that way before. I nodded, answering her question and she continued. "I found him, on a wall making out with my best friend Jessica."

"Yeah, I had a feeling that she wasn't _friend material_..." She keeps calling me and sending me this stupid love messages. Only in her dreams would I ever go out with the 'gossip girl' of Forks High.

"I got very disappointed and told Mike we were done and Jessica that she could do whatever she wanted with him. Then I walked away and he followed me. I went to the garden, while he kept trying to talk to me. When I finally stopped he said that..." She paused abruptly. But why?

"What is it, Bella. What did he say?"

"He said he was tired of all the school making fun of him because he wasn't being enough for me. That was when he threw me on that dark wall and you know the rest."

I dropped my face after what she said. I couldn't believe all this was my fault! "Bella...I don't know what to say. I know that 'sorry' doesn't solve anything but you need to know how I regret what I said that day. I really wish I could take it back. I'd never guessed that all this was going to happen. I'm the one to be blamed, I'm so sorry..."

"No, Edward! You saved me; if it wasn't for you...I don't even want to think about what would've happened. Believe me, this only happened because I've been refusing to...sleep with him. He would've done that sooner or later." I'm the responsible for what almost happened to her and she's trying to make me feel better about it?! When is she going to stop to surprise me?

"Okay, Bella, I know all this was very hard for you but we have to go to the police and press charges."

Her eyes grew wide with fear. "Edward, my _dad_ is the Police Chief, do you remember? I can't tell him any of this. I don't want him to know."

"But Newton has to pay..." I can't just let him get away with that.

"No! I don't want anybody to know and...Oh my gosh, I'm at your house! Your family knows I'm here!"

"Don't worry, nobody knows you're here!"

"What about my truck? It's outside, it's obvious that I slept here somewhere."

"Actually, there're a lot of cars outside. A lot of people brought alcohol to the party and weren't able to drive, so they took rides with friends and left the car here. They'll be coming back during the day to get them. It always happens."

"Perfect! Edward, I'd really appreciate if we keep everything that happened, as a secret. I don't think that Mike will ever mention any of this. So unless you say something, there's no way for anybody to find out. Can you promise me not to say anything? Can I trust you?"

I can't believe I'll have to look at his face and pretend that nothing happened, but this is her decision and I have to respect it no matter how much I hate it. "I don't agree with it, but you can trust me. Nobody will ever hear anything from me."

She opened a sincere and relieved smile. "Thanks."

I decided it was time to change the subject. "Are you hungry?" I asked, pointing at the tray.

"You bet..."

We ate then I showed her the alternative stairs and made sure that she could get her truck without anybody noticing it. She got inside and turned to me right before she left. "Cullen, I owe you big time. But our truce works only for this weekend. Tomorrow everything goes back to normal...I still think you're a stupid jock!" She teased.

I smiled at her. "And I still think you're a crazy nerd!"

**A/N:**** Mmmm, next chapter will be school and another tutoring session...Is Edward falling for her and not even realizing or what?! ahah...Review and let me know if you liked the way he's starting to fall for her : )**


	7. PLAYING WITH FIRE

**7. PLAYING WITH FIRE**

**A/N:** Lol, I'm finally back...I'm really sorry it took me all this time to update but I think you all know what was happening. Thanks for all the reviews and PMs you guys sent me, it helped a lot. Hope you enjoy this new chapter : )

**LAST CHAPTERS:** During the party at the Cullens, Mike tried to rape Bella after she saw that he was Jessica. Right on time Edward arrived to save Bella. She slept in his house and he promised to keep secret about what Mike tried to do. Now they're back to school...

Bella's POV

The rest of the weekend just flew by, before I realized it was already Monday.

Like any other morning, I drove to school, and everything was absolutely normal. Except the fact that Edward Cullen was by my car door the minute I got off. What does he want?

"May I help you?" I asked coldly.

"Good morning, Bella. I came because it seems that all school knows about what happened between Mike and..."

"NO!" I interrupted him before he could finish the sentence. "It can't be! Nobody knew except the three of us." I felt so betrayed by him, he promised… "How could you do that? You promised you wouldn't say anything!"

"And I didn't say a thing. I was trying to tell you about Mike and Jessica, not Mike and you." I felt the relief rush through me, so he wasn't talking about me. "I just thought you could use some company. Come on, I'll walk you to your classroom." He offered with sincerity that was clearly shown in his eyes.

By now, I was pretty sure I'm blushing a deep shade of red. Here I am, accusing Edward Cullen, when all he wanted was to help me. As grateful as I was for his offer, being seen with him will only make everything worst, so I decided to decline politely. "Thanks, Cullen, but I think I can handle this. Bye!"

I quickly walked towards my first class, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't avoid all the looks of pity around me. Samantha Collins, a girl that's never spoken to me before, asked if I wanted some help or advice about what to do. But nobody knew the truth, I didn't even like Mike Newton for real. Who I was really disappointed with is Jessica. If she was in love with him, all she had to do was be honest and tell me. At least that's what a real friend would have done.

When I finally made it to my first class, I found a note lying on my desk.

DEAR BELLA,

I'M TRULY SORRY FOR WHAT HAPPENED. IT WAS MIKE WHO KEPT TRYING TO ASK ME OUT. PLEASE BELIEVE ME, YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND, YOU HAVE TO FORGIVE ME.

LOVE, JESSICA

HA, _of course_ it wasn't her fault. Needless to say, the note was in the trash can in less than five seconds.

Jessica betrayed me in a way that I don't know if I'll be able to forgive. Maybe oneday I will, but that day is definitely not today.

I've always thought that life without Jessica was going to be hard, but I was wrong. Alice was determined to replace her and be with me at all times and I was really thankful for that. Alice is funny, smart and sensitive; she makes a great best friend.

When it was finally lunchtime, I sat with the Cullens and the Hales at their usual table. Even Edward was there, and he really isn't _that_ bad!

"Guys, have you heard the news about Mike Newton? I mean, besides the fact that Bella broke up with him." Alice whispered to those of us sitting at the table.

I tried my best to sound interested about the jerk and asked. "What about him?"

Alice wore her best gossip face and started. "Well, he didn't come to school today and everybody knows that. What nobody seemed to know is that he's not sick like Mrs. Newton informed the principal. The reason why he's not here today is because someone gave him a black eye."

Emmett, Alice and the Hales were too busy laughing to notice the quick look that Edward and I exchanged. This meant Mike wouldn't be coming back to school until his eye healed, which will probably take about a week. That's perfect, I really can use some time without him around.

When lunch was over, I started to walk alone to my next class. That's I noticed Edward walking next to me.

"It seems that we won't have to look at Newton's face for some time, uh?" He asked cheerfully.

"Yeah, that's something!" I answered, trying to avoid this conversation about Mike. It's not that I'm not happy with the fact that he won't be here, it's just talking about him makes me remember everything that happened. I'm guessing Edward understood that I didn't want to talk about him because we walked in silence the rest of the way to Gym.

When we got there and changed, Coach Reynolds started, "Okay, today we're going to do something different. I want you to pair up and run around the school. You have to finish ten laps and then come back here. The first pair to complete the assignment will be excused from this class tomorrow."

I don't think it's necessary to mention the excitement between all the students. Well, not all the students, _I_ wasn't happy because I already knew that even if Edward decided to push me, I wouldn't go fast enough.

"Excuse me, Coach Reynolds, I´d like to know if I can have another partner." I asked, hoping for a YES. The last thing I wanted was Edward Cullen blaming me for not being able to be excused tomorrow.

"Actually, I don't agree with that." Edward interrupted the couch before he could answer, and we were all shocked by what he just said.

"What?! Now you _want_ to be my partner?" This is unbelievable, I must be imagining this.

Edward seemed offended. "Why, is there something wrong with that?" No, it´s definitely not my imagination!

"Of course there is! I don't want to run for one whole hour with you!" That wasn't the truth, I only said that because I knew that he could win easily without me. I mean, he's the best student in P.E. Besides Edward is not that much of a jerk, he doesn't deserve to be punished being stuck with me as his partner.

"Fine, I also don't want to run with you! It'd be like one hour in hell!" he yelled and the anger was clearly shown in his tone. Okay, he_ is_ a big jerk! I wasn't expecting an answer so mean, even if it is from Edward Cullen.

"Oh Coach, come on, just switch them so we can have peace around here." Begged Amanda Summers who, just like the rest of the class, was absolutely tired of all the arguments that were happening between Edward and me, in every class we had together.

"Yeah, nobody can stand arguments in every single class. Switching partners will be the best for everybody. I can pair with Bella Swan." Offered Brad Downey.

"Then, Edward Cullen will be with me!" I heard Lauren Mallory screaming to the whole class.

Coach Reynolds called class to order. "Silence everyone! I'm the teacher here and I already decided what I'm going to do. I want Cullen and Swan to stay here with me, for the rest of you...it´s time to start running. So, you can go NOW!"

Everybody did as they were told while Edward and I remained where we were.

"Well, well, well! The two of you are becoming a big headache not only for me but also for your classmates. For today, you'll be sitting out. Also you two will not get a chance to be excused from class tomorrow." When he finished yelling, he turned to Edward and sighed. "It's a shame, Mr. Cullen, I was quite sure you'd be the winner."

Edward opened his mouth to protest but Coach Reynolds didn't give him a chance to speak. "Okay, I already told you what we're going to do for today, but for tomorrow, if I hear even one little complain coming from either of you. It'll be detention! Am I making myself clear?"

The two of us answered together. "Yes, sir."

After some time, Coach Reynolds went to his room so I decided to sit as far from Edward as possible. He also seemed pretty mad and kept his distance. It was like that for the whole hour, until we started to see the first pairs arriving, that was when the teacher finally said we could leave.

I left quickly hoping to find Alice, so I wouldn't have to look at Jessica's face. Alice absolutely despises her and she never hid that, so whenever I was with Alice, Jessica stays away from us. Unfortunately I wasn't very lucky, some girl whose name I don't remember, said that Alice wasn't feeling well and left earlier.

Trying to avoid Jessica, I hid my face between my hands and put my head on the desk...

"Hey, earth to Bella," a velvet voice called from the fringes of my consciousness. "Wake up."

I blinked a few times and looked up to see Edward Cullen smiling at me. "I am awake," I replied. Then I noticed the empty classroom. "What happened to the rest of the class?" I asked.

"I guess that everybody knows that the bell means 'class is over'. Apparently you didn't so I decided to tell you." What? I slept through the whole class? Unbelievable!

"You don't need to be nice just because you feel sorry for me." I said angry, already picking up my books and leaving. Besides, did he think I'd already forgotten about the argument in gym today?

As I walked down the hall that led to the parking lot, I heard him yell goodbye. "See you at 4:30, then!"

Oh great, I'd forgotten all about the damn tutoring thing. Oh gosh, why does everything bad always happen to me?

X X X

At exactly 4:29 I heard the door bell ring. "Hello Cullen, come in."

"Hello, Bella." He greeted me with his breathtaking smile, a smile that all the girls in school would die for, all the girls except for me! Is he trying to dazzle me? He must be up to something. "Well, before we start today, there's something I would like to say to you." See? I knew it! He wants something. "I'd like to apologize for being so rude today in P.E."

What?! Did I hear it correctly?

"Did I just hear what I think I did? THE Edward Cullen asking for _my_ forgiveness?" I teased.

"Oh, forget it!" He sighed loudly. "Can we start already?"

"Sure, let's sit."

We talked about Romeo and Juliet today. In fact, _he_ talked while I listened. He seemed very please that I was interested in every word that he spoke, as if it was something different for him, something he's not used to. It seemed so strange to me, I mean, I'm sure that all the girls in school would listen to him. I hate to admit it, but he _is_ pretty smart.

We stayed like that for a long time. Then, something happened. He started to lean closer, closer and closer...

"Edward Anthony Cullen! Did you just try to kiss me? Because for your own good, I better be imagining all that. I'm not like the girls you're used to drag to the closets around school!"

"Are you insane? Of course you're imagining things. Look, I was just reclining to grab my eraser which had fallen seconds ago." He answered innocently and I wished for a hole to open right here, in the middle of my kitchen, just so I can hide my face. How could I think that he was trying to kiss me? He would never look at me _this_ way...

"Hello kids." Said Charlie, startling me. When did he arrive? Was I so concentrated with this almost kiss that I didn't pay attention to the time or the sound of the cruiser?

"Good night, sir."

"Hey, Edward. Listen, I just had an idea. Since you're already here, would you like to stay for dinner? You'll see what a wonderful cook Bella is." Is my dad against me or what? Why would he invite Edward Cullen to dinner with us? For my sake, for anyone's please, Edward say NO, say NO, say NO!

"I'd love to. Thanks, Chief Swan." Edward thanked my dad and for a second I could've sworn that he winked at me. Oh, jerk!

"Call me Charlie, please. And, there´s a game on tonight, why don't we go watch it while Bella cooks?"

Why are they talking about me, as if I'm not here? I'll need to have a serious conversation with my dad later.

Knowing that there wasn't anything else I could to do to kick Edward out of my house, I started to cook dinner. But I have to confess that I spent most of the time wondering whether I should poison his food or not. After a long time of wondering, I decided not to do it since Alice, who is now one of my best friends, would be crying forever if something happened to her brother.

I chose to cook something very simple. I made pasta with alfredo sauce and some chicken. It was ready in no time. I told them dinner was ready and the three of us sat to eat.

"You were right, Charlie. Bella is an awesome cook! I bet my mom would love to cook with her someday. Alice really hates to do anything related with kitchen and house, her hobby is only to go shopping."

"Can you stop talking about me as if I'm not here?" I finally complained.

"Okay, I'm sorry, you're a very good cook, Bella."

"Oh, whatever!" I grimaced at him.

I ate in silence for the rest of the time. Charlie and Edward kept talking about the stupid game they were watching before and I could tell that they were getting along very well.

After we finished eating, my dad excused himself and went into the living room. Edward helped me with the dishes and I was surprised about how nice he could be sometimes. I mean, first it was the whole Mike thing and now this dinner, he's alright when he's not being a jerk.

"I guess it's time to leave. Thanks for dinner; I really had a good time." He took a deep breath looking like he was calming himself and continued to speak. "Also, there's something I wanted to know... We're having a game this Saturday, are you going to be there?"

"Why would my presence make any difference? There are always hundreds of girls cheering for you; you won't miss me if I don't show." It was the truth, all the games were always the same. Edward was always the best player and all the girls would argue to decide which one could greet him first.

I was completely shocked when he moved closer. Our bodies were almost touching, his green eyes glazing into mine. "Please, I really want you to be there."

I couldn't look away, his eyes were so...sweet. NO, what's happening to me?! I have to remember that this guy in front of me is none other than Edward Cullen and this is what he does, he makes all the girls fall for him and then he dumps them.

I know I should have said no, but all that came out of my mouth was, "I'll think about it."

Edward smile that stupid, insanely cute crooked smile and left without saying another word. Oh Bella, Bella, you're definitely playing with fire...

**A/N:** If you think that now Edward will just have to show his love for Bella and everything will be fine...Here´s a preview of next chapter, that´ll prove different:

I was so mad with Alice for making me late today. I really wanted to arrive before Bella, so I could´ve talked with her earlier. At least I get to see her now for a few minutes, I´m pretty sure she must be at her locker now.

I walked fast, trying to avoid all the girls calling my name. In no time I saw the aisle with the lockers and there she was, prettier than my imagination remembered...But who´s that guy with Bella? He looks at her with a LOT of interest and she...she´s also looking at him in the same way. I have to find out who's this guy. "Hi Bella." I greeted softly. "Who's is your friend?"

"Good morning, Edward. This is Jacob Black."


	8. REALIZING

**A/N:** If you tried to read this chapter yesterday, you probably realized that the lines in the end were all together. I'm REALLY sorry for that, I just put it out and didn't look to make sure it was okay. Now I hope it's fine and easier to read.

Enjoy it !!!

**8. REALIZING**

Edward's POV

I drove slower than usual, just replaying the last hours I'd spent with Bella...She kind of got me hypnotized. I can't believe I almost kissed her, fortunately I was fast enough to come up with a good excuse. But what was I thinking? What's happening with me? She is SO not my type but I can't stop thinking about her. I wonder why is that...

No more than 20 minutes later, I was parking in our garage. It didn't take me long to realize that my "lovely" siblings were waiting for me. As usual, they were up to something!

Emmett was sitting by Alice, in a bench we have near the porch. "Edward, you're finally home!"

"Oh, come on, Emmett! I called early to say that I wouldn't be home for dinner, so cut the act!"

"Yeah you did call, and so did Lauren, Anne, Patricia, Lisa, Amanda and a bunch of other girls, all asking why you didn't call them. Alice and I spent the whole afternoon making up excuses for you. Next time, do us a favor and try to not promise to call every girl you hook up with." Emmett complained and I wondered when I'd promised to call those girls. I've been completely alone for the past few days.

"Just don't forget that you owe us and..."

Alice cut him off. "The thing is, we have a bet against Rose and Jasper and we'll need your help."

See? They're up to something!

On any other day, I'd have a lot of fun with their stupid bets, but for some reason, today was different. So I forced myself to come up with some excuse to avoid them. "I'm really sorry to disappoint you 'children', but it's late and I have a lot of homework due tomorrow. I'll be in my room trying to get them done." I said, already passing both of them and heading to the stairs.

In less than ten minutes I heard a knock on my door. I didn't have to ask to know who it was. The homework excuse works on everybody in this house, except for one person.

"Come in, Alice." I said, placing the book I was reading on my lap.

"Hey...So, do you want to tell me what's going on?"

"There's nothing going on, why do you ask?" I put on my best confused look and even though I knew it was _not_ going to work, I had to try.

"Edward, I know you perfectly well, so don't give me the 'I don't know what you're talking about' look! Just tell me what's on your mind." She demanded.

"How many times do I have to explain to you? There's nothing on my mind, Alice!"

"Sure there is! First you call telling that you're having dinner at Bella's place; then you come home with this confused, and yet, happy look; now, you're reading Romeo and Juliet for the tenth time. There's also the fact that I haven't seen you with any other girl besides me and Bella. What on Earth has..."

She suddenly stopped talking and I could almost hear the click as she realized something.

"Oh my gosh, Edward! Everything is so clear now. The reason why you're dumping all the girls, why you've been so distracted lately, why you keep reading this book over and over again..." At this point she was bouncing with excitement, which made me even more curious to know what she finally realized about me.

"Could you stop it and act like a normal person?" She seemed to calm down a little, finally giving me the chance to ask. "What are you talking about, what is so clear?"

"Edward, dear brother...You're in love, in love with Bella!"

I stared blankly at her. How could she think something so...so...so absurd?! "Of course I'm not in love with her. Are you crazy? Have you completely lost it?" I wondered if all the shopping my sister has been doing finally turned her nuts.

"Besides She doesn't even like me and..."

She interrupted me and began to speak. "Which doesn't mean that _you_ don't like her! And trust me, you do. I mean, it's so obvious, I don't know why it took me so long to figure it out. What are you going to do about it? Are you planning on asking her out? Because if you are, I can talk to her and find out discreetly which place she'd like to go."

"I.AM.NOT.IN.LOVE.WITH.BELLA! Why is it so hard to understand?" I said furiously. "Now, I'd really appreciate it if you leave my room this instance."

"You can deny it as much as you want, but it's written all over your face. Soon you'll realize I'm right. I just hope it's not too late." With that said, she finally left me alone, with my thoughts.

It couldn't be true, could it? NO, I'm absolutely sure I'm not in love with her. Alice is just playing with me and, obviously, I fell for it.

I stayed up late that night, just thinking about the whole day. The funny thing was that I still couldn't get Bella's face out of my thoughts.

That was the first night I dreamed about her...

In my dream, Bella and I were in a beautiful place, it seemed to be a clearing within a forest. We were surrounded by amazing plants and flowers. We lay in the shadow, together...she had her head resting over my chest and then, she turned to face me and the most wonderful thing happened: we kissed!

This kiss was different from the ones I experienced with other girls, it was full of feelings, not only desire, but passion. A passion that I've never felt before...

I woke up next morning, completely sad that it was just a dream. How I wished it was reality, how I wished to be with her like that, only the two of us, as if nothing else mattered.

Suddenly, realization hit me, Alice's been right all along: I am really in love with Bella Swan.

"Let's go, Alice!" I yelled for the fifth time in the last ten minutes. "If you don't come down right this second, I'll leave you here at home!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming. I just had to make sure I was wearing the perfect outfit, since today is one of the rare sunny days of the year." Alice walked down the stairs while fixing her shirt making sure everything was perfect. "You've never cared about being late before. Why are you in such a hurry today?"

"Nothing special, I just want to arrive early today because I have to talk with Coach Reynolds. That's all!"

At first, I thought they believed my explanation, but they kept exchanging looks, so I figured I was wrong. I don't need to be a genius to understand their looks...

At this point, Alice already told Jasper, who told Rose, who told Emmett... I guess the best I can do is just ignore them all and pretend I never had that conversation with Alice.

As soon as I got to school, I cursed silently. I was so mad with Alice for making me late today. I really wanted to arrive before Bella, so I could've talked with her earlier. At least I get to see her for a few minutes, I'm pretty sure she's at her locker by now.

I walked fast, trying to avoid all the girls calling my name. In no time I saw the aisle with the lockers and there she was, even more beautiful than I remember.

But she is not alone as I thought she'd be, who's that guy with her? He looks at her with a LOT of interest and she...she's also looking at him in the same way.

I fought the wish to just turn around (and pretend that I didn't have feelings for her) and walked towards them.

"Hi Bella." I greeted softly. "Who's your friend?"

"Good morning, Edward. This is Jacob Black."

We stared each other for only a few seconds, but it was enough to know that he wanted her and, of course, he saw _me_ as a threat as well as I saw him.

I had a thousand questions on my mind but I didn't have time to ask any of them since both excused themselves to go to class.

Ugh! Something tells me I'll hate this guy...

The whole morning passed in a blink of eyes. The next thing I knew, I was already sitting with my siblings and the Hales at our table at lunch.

"So," Alice started, grinning at me. "We're having the Truth or Dare night next week. I was wondering if we could invite Bella."

Emmett was the first to answer. "I vote YES. I think we'd laugh a lot with her around. She's always doing funny things, like hit Edward with something."

Everybody burst out laughing, except me. I was pretty sure that they were planning something to this truth or dare and there is no way I'm inviting her for them to embarrass me. "I vote NO! We've been doing this for a long time and it was always great without her."

Rosalie looked puzzled. "But, I thought you two passed the arguing stage."

I didn't have time to answer because, at that exact moment, Bella arrived at the cafeteria talking cheerfully with that Jacob again. I must have been watched them for longer than I thought, because Jasper put his hand in front of me trying to catch my attention before speak. "You know, Edward, I think you can do a better job trying to hide your jealousy."

"Yeah, I never thought I'd live enough to see THE Edward Cullen in love with someone."

"Shut up, Emmet!" I shouted. "How can you be so annoying? I really don't know how Rose puts up with you."

"Oh, I don't!" She answered quickly. "He's only this annoying with _you_!"

This time the laugh was even louder.

I felt my face turning red with anger. "Nobody is jealous here!" I yelled.

"That's what we're going to find out." Alice said, already turning her head towards Bella and waving. Of course, it didn't take long for her to walk in our direction.

"Hello everybody." She greeted politely. "Let me introduce my friend, this is Jacob Black. He's been transferred from La Push Academy." She paused for a few seconds before introduce each one of us.

Emmett, AGAIN, decided to test my patience. "Why don't you sit with us today?" He offered.

"Sure, sure, thanks." Jacob thanked while pulling two chairs together. Of course he just _had_ to sit beside her.

"Hmm, how did you two meet?" Alice asked, as if she knew that it was one of the questions I was planning to ask.

"Our folks are very good friends. We basically grew up together," he answered while putting his arm around her shoulders. To my surprise, she seemed totally fine with it, as if it was something natural having him around her.

As the conversation went on, I saw that he was completely entertained by playing with her hair and, again, she seemed comfortable with it.

I felt something like a fire burning inside of me. I wanted to rip his arms out, especially because every time he touched her, he'd look at me with those eyes, like he was doing everything to make me jealous.

It was obvious that he was testing me, so _I_ decided to test his limits. "So, why did you transfer to Forks High? I've heard a lot about La Push Academy. Everybody says it's a good school. Don't you think you were better off there?"

"No, what I really think is that, since you seem so fond of them, why don't _you_ apply there? I'm sure you can still apply. If I were you, I'd go there as soon as possible."

Before I have the chance to react, I felt Alice kicking me under the table. "Well, well, it was nice to meet you, Jacob, but I need Edward's help with something, so excuse us." She said before pulling me out of the cafeteria.

"Why did you take me out of there?" I nearly yelled from all the fury I felt.

"Edward, don't you realize that this is what he wants?"

"What do you mean?" I asked suddenly feeling confused.

"The obvious. He already noticed the way you look at her and now he's trying to provoke you, so if you lose your temper and fight him, he'll be the victim in Bella's eyes and you'll be the one with no self control. Be smart and don't fall for that! If you want her, you better start fighting because he already started."

Since Alice had taken me out of the cafeteria, I decided to walk alone to P.E. I really needed this time to decide what to do. At first I decided I wasn't going to do anything, but I couldn't stand the idea of watching her with that moron. So I was pretty sure that at the end of the P.E. we'd talk and I'd tell her how I feel.

Just as class was about to start, I noticed Bella has yet to arrive to P.E. Something must be wrong, she never missed any class without at least telling someone.

I waited until Coach Reynolds got distracted with something and left the gym to look for Bella.

Not long after I'd begun searching, I found her lying by a tree. Completely motionless…unconscious...

* * *

**A/N:** Please, don't kill me for that cliff, I had to do that to change the POV, so I'll try to post it pretty soon this time so you don't lose the idea.

Hope you enjoy this chapter and REVIEWWWW )


	9. MY PERSONAL NURSE

**A/N:** Hi there, So, I have good news...This is a free Jacob chapter. Only our favorite couple this time. Hope you enjoy it !!

* * *

**9. MY PERSONAL NURSE**

Bella's POV

I had just left the cafeteria. For some reason, Alice and Edward left early, so I had to walk alone to gym. I know it seemed strange, but I grew used to walking with Edward everyday. Who would've thought that I'd miss do something with him, besides argue.

I walked in a normal pace, suddenly I felt like everything around me was spinning, then all started to get blurrier and blurrier until everything turned completely black.

I was sure I was dreaming. In the dream, I was being carried by a pair strong arms, arms of a god. I tried hard by couldn't see his face. All I could see was his perfect body...it felt so good against mine. I never felt so good while touching anybody else before...

Please, I know I'm dreaming, but I don't want to wake up anytime soon...

I opened my eyes slowly, trying to look around. Before I have any time to understand where I was, I heard a sweet and motherly voice. "You woke up!" It was Mrs. Finn, the school nurse.

"What happened?" I asked feeling confused and dizzy.

"It seems that you passed out honey. A boy brought you here. In fact, I better go tell him you're awake. He was very concerned about you."

A boy? Concerned about me? I bet it's Jake, he's the only _boy_ friend that could be worried about me. But to my surprise, it wasn't Jacob who came through the door following Mrs. Finn.

"So, how are you feeling?" Asked an extremely concerned Edward Cullen.

I must have hit my head pretty bad when I fainted, I mean, how could he of all people be the one to find me?

"You left for Gym before me!" I accused. "And I don't recall heading inside. Why were you out there?"

He suddenly stiffened, as if he was nervous. I could swear that he was making up answers in his head as I stared at him questioningly. "I...mm...forgot something important at my locker and was coming back to get it. That's when I found and brought you here, which leads me back to my first question: How are you feeling?"

Well, now that someone asked, I realized I wasn't totally okay. "It's strange, my whole body feels heavy like I'm carrying weight, my throat hurts, and I have a huge headache."

Edward's eyes widen in shock and concern. His eyes shifted from the nurse to me, and back again. "Should I take her to the hospital?"

"No, no! No hospitals! I'm fine, I think these symptoms are because of the rain yesterday. I bet tomorrow I'll wake up perfectly well."

Clearly, she wasn't sure about what to do so I just stood up to prove I was better. "See, I'm fine. No need for hospitals."

Fortunately, it worked.

"Okay, dear. I guess you can go home, but be aware that if you wake up feeling bad tomorrow, you'll really need to see a doctor."

"Alright, but I think this won't be necessary. Can I leave now?" I asked impatiently.

"Of course, I'll ask the receptionist to excuse you."

"Good. Thank you for taking care of me Mrs. Finn, and thank you Edward for helping me again."

Then, before any of them had time to say anything else, I opened the door and made my way to the parking lot. All I wanted was to go home. But I didn't get very far since I realized someone was following me.

"Edward," I turned to face him. "Like I said, I'm thankful for what you did for me but I think I can take care of myself now."

"No, you can't! I'm driving you home and please, _please_ don't even start complaining because nothing you say, will change my mind."

"And what am I supposed to do with my truck?" I asked.

He seemed to have thought about that already. "I'll have Alice bring it to your house after school, then she can go home with me. That is...if you don't mind me staying until she arrives."

Did I mind him staying? He's actually being pretty nice lately. I looked up just to see the most profound eyes I've ever seen in my whole life. I wanted to get closer, to get a better look at them...

Hey, what am I doing? I can't be dazzled like this...Wake up Bella, this is Edward Cullen, remember? EDWARD CULLEN! You've always hated him! You'll always hate him!

I shook my head to put away the horrible but sweet thoughts I was having about him, and walked toward his car without speaking another word.

"So, are you going to the game tomorrow?" He asked when we were already inside his car, which, by the way was completely different from what I'd imagined. It was clean, there were no mess to be found and filled with classical music Cd's.

"Yeah," I answered. "Alice mentioned it would be fun." But then again, what isn't fun when you've got Emmett and Alice?

The drive back to my house was pretty quick, probably due to the fact that he drives like a maniac. When we got to my house, we sat on the couch and talked about all kinds of things. It was very nice to actually talk to him instead of arguing with him. The hours flew by and before I realized it, Alice was knocking on the door. I invited her to come inside but she said she had something important to talk with Edward and didn't want to waste time.

As soon as they left, I took a Tylenol and started cooking dinner for Charlie.

Forks is such a small town that at this point, I pretty sure that my dad already knew about what happened at school today. But when he arrived the subject was completely different from what I was expecting.

"Oh, Bells. I'm sorry but you'll have to eat alone tonight. Harry Clearwater just had a heart attack. I'm going down to La Push to help with everything. I'll probably be there during the whole weekend. Do you think you'll be fine on your own until Sunday?"

I wasn't feeling really well even after the Tylenol, but it was nothing compared to Harry Clearwater's death. "Of course, dad. You go and call me if you need anything, okay?"

He left twenty minutes later to visit Sue Clearwater and her children. I didn't feel like eating so I just took a shower and went to bed, hoping I'd wake up feeling better the next day.

Unfortunately for me, life doesn't work like that.

Next morning, besides all the symptoms I had yesterday, there was a new one: fever. I was not in the mood to eat so breakfast was out of the question. I just dragged myself to the couch and turned on the TV.

In no time, I was dreaming again about the god carrying me in his perfect arms. How I wished to see his face, I kept trying to look up but I was only able to see up to his neck, his face was still a mystery to me. In the middle of the dream I started to hear a very annoying sound. Then I finally woke up, realizing the sound was someone knocking on the door.

I stood with great difficulty and walked slow toward the door. Every inch of my body was aching now.

I was pretty sure it was Alice coming to help me get ready for the game. But when I opened the door, I almost thought that I'd gotten so sick I was starting to see things. Edward Cullen was standing there.

"Hi." I greeted in a very low voice due to my sore throat.

"Hello. I came to pick you up to go to the game... But clearly you're in no condition to go anywhere. You're sick, Bella!"

"No, I'm not, I'm just...not feeling very well."

"So stubborn..."

"Okay, Edward, I'm sorry but as you already realized, I can't go to your stupid game today. Please tell Alice and Emmet that I said 'have fun'."

"Bella, have you gone to the hospital?"

Oh gosh, why this now? I just want to lay down and sleep. I'm so tired...

"Yes, I went. Bye!" Then I closed the door at his face, in a very impolite way and went back to the couch.

I had just closed my eyes, when I noticed that he was already standing in my living room. "You're lying, Bella!" He accused.

"Never heard that you're not supposed to get inside any place unless you're invited?"

"We're not change the subject. You're sick and haven't gone to the hospital yet. Where is your dad?"

I decided to give up. What was the point in lying anyway? "He's down at La Push. One of his friends died and he's there to help. He's gonna be gone for the whole weekend."

"What?! I can't believe you were planning on stay here all alone!" He yelled.

I forced my throat to yell back. "Why does it matter to you, anyway?"

"It matters because...because...because I care about you!" he said nervously.

Did I just hear what I think I did? Edward Cullen just told that he cares about _me_? I really must be hearing things!

"Bella, I'm taking you to the hospital right now." He said regaining calm once again.

"No, if I go, Charlie will know I'm sick. He already has enough problems for one weekend."

He got quiet for a few minutes, as if deliberating something. "It seems fair. But you still need to see a doctor. My father has a day off today, so I'm taking you to my house to see him."

"I guess that'd be fine." I knew I had no other choice, it was either the hospital or Edward's house. I pick Edward's house.

"Good. Do you think you can walk? I could carry you." He offered, while smiling that crooked grin of his.

"In your dreams, Cullen!"

Soon I found myself in Edward's house being examined by his father.

"Okay Bella. After examining you, I can tell you have nothing too serious. You got the flu, though. I'll prescribe some medicines to help you feel better soon."

"Thanks, Dr. Cullen."

"Oh, please, call me Carlisle." He said while standing. "Edward will stay with you while I go write the prescription down." Then, he left the living room and Edward took his place by my side on the couch.

"Your father is very nice and handsome."

"Yeah, that explains why I'm so irresistible." He teased.

"Oh, just shut your mouth!" He shrugged and we both laughed at that.

After some time, Edward took me home, not before stopping at the drugstore to get my medication, which he didn't let me pay for.

"Oh, my gosh, Edward! It's almost 4pm. You'll miss your game. You have to hurry." I said desperately, when I looked at the clock for the first time on the day.

"I couldn't care less about my game. I'm not leaving you here all by yourself."

"But..."

He cut me off. "No, Bella. Your health is more important than any game. I'm not leaving until you feel better or at least until your father comes back." I can't believe it. He was giving up his game just to take care of me? I guess I had him totally wrong. He's not even close the monster I thought he was.

"Is there anything I can do to change your mind about being my personal nurse?"

"Not at all. I even brought a bag of clothes with me. I'm staying until you're able to take care of yourself."

"Thanks." Was all I could say, I mean, I was still pretty much shocked after knowing this whole 'nice and sweet' Edward.

Time seem to just fly by when I was with Edward, he was attending to my every need. Edward cooked lunch and dinner, he gave me all the medicines on the right hours and wouldn't leave my side for anything. Not even my mother treated me that well when I was sick. Actually, she never had a lot of time for me anyway.

It was already night when I told he could take a shower if he wanted to. That I wouldn't go anywhere. He accepted the offer. After about fifteen minutes, I heard a buzz and realized it was coming from his cell phone, which he had left over the kitchen table. Of course I wouldn't answer, so I did what I was supposed to do: I called him. "Edward..."

After seconds he came running from upstairs. "Yes, are you okay? Are you feeling anything? Do you need any medicine?"

I was so shocked by my view, that I didn't even remember _why_ I had called him. He was wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. I guess I never realized before why the girls were so fond of him. He is really...hot! His whole body is muscled and it looked like it had been sculptured. His hair was dripping wet...In fact, he looked like a model.

It took me a huge amount of self control don't start hyperventilating and to regain my voice to explain why I had called him. "Mm...y-your...phone was r-ringing." I said with a lot effort.

"Oh, that's okay. I'll look the ID of the caller later. Thank you anyway." And saying that, he headed back upstairs.

He came down in five minutes, fully dressed - _thank God_. And took his cell phone.

"It was Alice. I think my father already told her about you and that's why she's calling. She probably just wants to know if you're okay."

"Or she wants to know why the best player o four school just didn't show up at his game." I suggested.

"Bella, Alice would also agree with me that your health comes first. Now I really think you should go to bed. I'll sleep here on the couch if that's okay."

"Sure." He helped me upstairs and I knew he came to check on me a lot of times during the night. I can't deny that I felt good knowing that he was near me, that I could call him any moment.

That night I dreamed again about the mysterious god carrying me in his arms.

When I woke up on Sunday morning, I was perfectly fine. Thanks to Edward who woke up a lot of times during the night just to check on me and give me medicines.

I made my way downstairs just to find him deeply asleep on the couch. I stared at him for a long time. His features were so perfect, he looked like and angel sleeping...my personal angel.

I covered him and headed to the kitchen to make us breakfast. That's when I heard the sound of the door opening. Charlie! I ran to the living room and pulled him with me back to the kitchen. Then I started to explain why I had a man sleeping on our couch while he was gone.

Instead of being mad like I'd expected, he grew even more fond of Edward. "That is a very nice young man, Bells. Be careful to don't screw things up with him."

"Yeah, dad. I know. I won't screw anything. I think I...r-really...l-like him."

* * *

**A/N**: **I'm sorry to disappoint those of you who thought that something really bad had happened to Bella, but this time, I really wanted a way for Edward to show how nice he could be. Mike will be returning to school on next chapter so I'm curious to know what YOU – yeah, you reader – wants to happen. Review and let me know !**

**PS: I've read from some of you that you're trying to review and the site keeps saying that you already reviewed this chapter (I made a test and it's showing the same message to me), so I suggest you come back to chapter ONE to review...I REALLYYYYY want to know what you thought about this chapter! Tks**

**Also, I have decided to re-write my other story: Blind Moon. I personally think it's much better now. So, if you're curious just open my profile and click on BLIND MOON...**


	10. TRUTH OR DARE

**A/N:**** Helooo, lol, again it took me forever to update. I feel like I own you an explanation...the problem is that I got a job and since I'm still in college my time is almost zero. I'm reaaaally sorry for all the delay and I hope you guys forgive me...Anyway, here it is, a whole new chapter for you. Enjoy it !!**

* * *

**Last chapter: **

_When I woke up on Sunday morning, I was perfectly fine. Thanks to Edward who played nurse and woke up a lot of times during the night just to check on me and give me medicines._

_I made my way downstairs just to find him deeply asleep on the couch. I stared at him for a long time. His features were so perfect, he looked like and angel sleeping...my personal angel._

_I covered him and headed to the kitchen to make us breakfast. That's when I heard the sound of the door opening. Charlie! I ran to the living room and pulled him with me back to the kitchen. Then I started to explain why I had a man sleeping on our couch while he was gone._

_Instead of being mad like I'd expected, he grew even more fond of Edward. "That is a very nice young man, Bells. Be careful to don't screw things up with him."_

"_Yeah, dad. I know. I won't screw anything. I think I...r-really...l-like him."_

* * *

**10. TRUTH OR DARE**

Edward's POV

Sunday morning and I was exhausted. I really didn't mind taking care of Bella, not even one bit. It felt good knowing I could help her feel better and maybe prove that I'm not this horrible person she thinks I am. There was only one thing I really minded: My siblings just waiting to ambush me, when I got home.

"So," I started while getting out of the car. "Is this going to happen every time that I get home?"

Alice grimaced and got defensive. "I just want to know if Bella was feeling better. You didn't answer your phone when I called last night, so I got worried."

"She's much better, Alice. And I couldn't answer yesterday because I was – "

"Busy!" Emmett cut me off with a sarcastic voice.

Before I have time to open my mouth, my little pixy sister looked like she was about to jump on Emmett. "Don't you dare repeat that again. Bella is not this kind of girl."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry." Emmett replied to her and turned to talk to me. "Edward, mom wants to talk to you."

Ugh, why couldn't I just go to my room and get some rest? I couldn't sleep well at Bella's. I kept waking up during the night to give her medicine or to just check on her. I was really surprised when I woke up to see her cooking with Charlie on her heels, insisting that she shouldn't be doing any kind of work.

I knew Esme would be at the kitchen at this time, so I didn't bother going to any other place to look for her.

"Edward, honey, you're home!" She said before hugging me. "So, how's Bella doing?"

"Much better. It was just the flu."

"I'm glad to hear it. I was also wondering how Chief Swan took the news when he got home. I mean, did he get mad after finding you there? Do you want me to call him and explain?"

"No, mom. It's not necessary. Bella explained what happened and if anything, he's actually grateful for what I've done."

"As am I, Edward. I'm very proud of you for giving up something that you love so much, like your basketball game, just to help somebody else."

I just shrugged and left for my room. Of course I couldn't explain that, for me, Bella was way more than just 'somebody else'."

* * *

"ALICE! For God's sake." I yelled. "Why don't you choose your outfit one day in advance? So we don't have to be late for school every single morning."

"Because," she started to explain, already coming downstairs and getting inside the car. "Rose called this morning and she picked the same color of sweater that I had, so it's obvious that I had to change."

The mention of Rosalie's name brought Emmett to the conversation. "Mmm, and what is she wearing today?" He asked with a grin.

"Wait and see dear brother, but I can assure you'll love it."

When I realized the way the conversation had turned, I tuned them out and focused myself on the memories I had, after taking care of Bella this weekend.

Soon, I was parking the car and Emmett's loud voice broke my thoughts. "Wow, you were right, Alice. I can already see Rose from here, she does look amazing with that skirt. Bye guys." And just like that he opened the door and ran towards her, leaving Alice and me behind.

"So, what are you waiting for?" Alice asked while getting off the car.

"What?" I hated when she did that, talk as if something was pretty obvious for everybody but me.

"Ugh, I don't know what I did wrong to deserve brothers like you and Emmett. I have to tell you guys everything, even the things that are right in front of your noses."

I kept staring at her, looking puzzled. That's when she sighed and started again. "Edward, I'll try to be as clear as possible...Turn to your left and look towards building 3." She pointed towards the left.

I did what I was told and finally understood what she meant. There, reading a book near a bench was Bella. And walking straight towards her was none other than ...Jacob Black, the idiot who thinks just because he's known her for years, he's special to her or something.

Before I even realized it, my legs had started to move by themselves and I was walking towards them. Jacob made it to her first and, for less than one second, I had the slight impression that he was not who she was expecting. Would she be waiting for...me?

No! Definitely not. She hates you, Edward, remember? Don't let your imagination get to you.

I walked faster and was happy when he couldn't say anything other than a 'good morning, Bella' before I'd arrived.

"Hey, guys. Good morning." I greeted both, being absolutely polite. If someone was going to play rude in front of Bella, that one wouldn't be me.

I knew Jacob was not special for her in the way he _wanted_ it to be, but since they basically grew up together, he was probably like a brother to her. Treating him bad would only make me the bad guy in Bella's eyes.

I could swear that I saw her eyes shine when she saw me. "Hi there, Edward. I was waiting for you." She said shyly.

I was about to answer when I heard a horrible voice coming from behind me. "Eddie...why didn't you go to the game on Saturday? It wasn't the same without you." Lauren, the queen bitch said, trying to sound sexy? I think that's what she originally intended on doing.

I decided to play dumb. "Oh, really? But I heard the guys did great and we won."

"Well, yeah, but..."

"Look, Lauren, I don't like people calling me _Eddie_ and I'm in a hurry now. I have to talk to Bella about our tutoring. So why don't you and Jacob get acquainted." I winked at Bella before pull her away from them.

We walked a few inches until she lean on me and whisper. "Thanks, I really can't stand Lauren."

"Well, we're on the same team, then. I can't stand her anymore." Again, I could swear that I saw a quick smile cross her face. But I decided to change the subject, since Lauren was the last person I wanted to talk about. "So, did your dad say anything after I left?"

"Yes, and that's the main reason I was waiting for you today. He's very thankful for all you've done for me in his absence. And so am I... I'm sorry if I judged you and never give you a chance to explain yourself all these years. You're nothing like the stupid egotistical guy I thought you were and..." She took a deep breath before continue. "I'd like to call a permanent truce between us. I'd like to be able to call you a friend...I mean, if that's okay with you."

Was she kidding? I've done so much to show that she was mistaken about me and it finally worked. I couldn't be happier. "Of course, Bella. I feel the exact same way...You're not the 'miss I'm better than you' like I thought you were."

She suddenly grimaced at my comment. "That's what you thought from me?" She asked incredulous.

I just grinned and shrugged before pull up my hand to her. "Friends?" I asked hopeful.

She accepted my hand and shook it, before answer. "Friends!"

We stood for a few more seconds staring at each other. Neither of us sure about what to say. Then she finally found her voice and excused herself to go to class.

When she was a few feet away I remembered something. "Hey, Bella!" I yelled.

"Yes."

"Every week my family and the Hales have this Truth or Dare night at my house and today we'll be having one. Are you in?"

She thought for a moment then nodded. "Yeah, count me in."

* * *

It was already night and Bella had just arrived. Alice, of course, was bouncing with joy that Bella agreed to come. "Yay, Bella. I'm so happy you could come. It will be great to have one more person to help Emmett and me to irritate Edward."

I just rolled my eyes at her. Alice and Emmett didn't lose the chance to take me as their favorite target. But today my chance for revenge was coming...I spent the whole day planning a few very special dares for my dear siblings.

I walked and took my place in the usual circular table we played Truth or Dare. Rose sat on my left side and the others did the same, so it was from right to left: me, Rosalie, Emmett, Bella, Alice and Jasper.

Emmett started to explain the rules to Bella. "So, we don't have a lot of rules, just three: Rule One – we spin a bottle to know who is asking and who is answering, we tried to play without it before but it was no fun since we were always asking the same person all the time. Rule Two – we can't do any dare that is dangerous, we've done one before and ended up burning the whole kitchen, since then, our mother prohibited us to do dangerous dares. And finally, Rule Three – we can't refuse anything. Even if it's something you absolutely hate to do or to admit. Are you still in?"

"Are you kidding me?" She asked. "Of course I'm in, Emmett. Can we start already?"

"Yes and since it's your first time, we'll let you spin the bottle."

She smiled at him and took the bottle from his hand. After a few spins, it pointed at me and Alice. I couldn't help but stand and yell with joyfulness. I could finally get my revenge on her!

"Alice, truth or dare?" I asked just to be formal, I knew Alice always picked dares and this time, I had a very special one waiting for her.

"Dare." She answered with wide eyes. I could easily tell that she knew something bad was coming. And she had no idea just how right she was...

I took a deep breath and opened an evil grin. "I dare you to take a scissor and cut two of your favorite skirts."

"WHAT!? NO, NO, NO! NO WAY!" She yelled at me and Bella came to my rescue.

"But, didn't Emmett just say that we couldn't refuse to do or answer anything?"

At her comment, Alice grew even angrier. "Bella! You were supposed to be at my side...How could _you _betray me?! But it's okay, Edward and you are on my list, write that!" She threatened before head upstairs. When she came back she had this grin all over her face, as if she just had the best idea on the planet. It got me a little afraid. She didn't even complain anymore while cutting her skirts. In fact, she seemed almost pleased. What could my evil sister be planning?

Well, I guess I'll have to wait and see.

We all went back to our original places and Bella spun the bottle again. This time it pointed to herself and to Jasper.

"Okay, Bella, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." She answered shy as if afraid he'd ask something real embarrassing. Knowing Jasper as well as I did, I knew this would never happen. Jasper was always the perfect gentleman.

"Why did you break up with Mike Newton?"

To my surprise, she sighed in relief. Was she expecting Jasper to ask something worse than that? What could be worse than that?

Since it didn't take her two seconds to give his answer, I figured she probably was expecting something a lot worst. "Because he cheated on me!"

"What a jerk!" Rose shouted.

"I know, but I'm better off without him." She answered simply, before smiling and changing the subject. "Are you all ready for me to spin the bottle again?"

Everybody nodded. And again I was pleased with the results. It was my time to ask the other person in my black list: Emmett.

"Emmett, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, of course! And you better come up with something good."

"Oh, don't worry, about that. I can assure that not only you, but everybody will love my idea. Emmett, I dare you to go upstairs and dress in women's clothing...using Alice's clothes."

I had barely finished the last word and Alice was, yet again, screaming at me. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU, EDWARD? HE WON'T FIT IN ANY OF MY CLOTHS, LOOK AT HIS SIZE. HE'LL DESTROY MY WHOLE WARDROBE!"

I just shrugged. "Sorry, not my problem."

Alice's reaction must have been pretty hilarious, because Bella rolled to the floor, laughing so hard that she could barely speak.

"Edward, you...you...you bastard! And Bella, I can't believe you think this is funny...But wait, just wait...you both will regret this!" She menaced before bury her head in Jasper's chest sobbing for her clothes.

While Alice was having her little break down, Emmett had gone upstairs and now cleared his throat to get our attention. At that sight not even Alice could control herself. We all burst out laughing. Emmett found a pink dress and somehow managed to get inside it. It was absolutely priceless to look at that huge guy wearing a very small dress. Rose even took a picture with her cell phone, promising to post it in her myspace.

"Well, well, well..." Alice started. "I know you're all having fun at my expense, since this is _my_ dress that was ruined, but I want to ask you guys something...I really have a feeling that if Jasper spin the bottle this time I'll have some luck. Could you please allow him to do it."

Rose was the one to answer. "If that's what'll make you happy..."

Jasper took the bottle and switch looks with Alice before spin it. I wasn't surprised when the bottle finally stopped. After all these years living with her, I already knew that I should never bet against Alice. Of course, she'd gotten her way: she would ask _me_.

Alice was now, doing the craziest dance in the whole universe. I waited patiently until she sat again and decided to tease her a little. "I know what you had in mind, but forget it! I'm choosing DARE."

I knew perfectly well what was inside that evil mind of hers. She wanted me to choose TRUTH so she could ask how I felt about Bella and I'd have to confess my feelings towards her. There's no way that was going to happen in front of everybody.

"Fine, no truth it is. Then, I dare you...to kiss Bella!"

"What?!"

* * *

**A/N: Okay, again I did this cliff that I know you guys hate. It's just that I want to show this from Bella's point of view. I'm not so sure about what to do now. Should they kiss?? **


	11. FIRST KISS

* * *

  


**A/N: I'm sorry if you thought this was a new chapter, sorry, sorry, sorry...But, when I posted this chapter for the first time, I told you guys that I was waiting for my beta to correct it...Well, she's done with it so I came to change the versions...For those who didn't read this chapter yet, I hope you enjoy it...And if you already read it, don't worry, I'm working on the next chapter...**

**Xoxo (:**

* * *

**11. FIRST KISS**

Bella's POV

I couldn't make my mind about what to wear for this 'truth or dare night'. Something must be very wrong with me, since I've never cared so much about clothing before. Is Alice's disease contagious?

After fifteen minutes of nearly pulling out all my hair I'd decided on a pair of black pants and a yellow tank top with little designs in white. I put my hair in a ponytail and headed downstairs to inform Charlie where I was going.

Edward had offered to come and pick me up but I refused. It's not that I didn't _want_ to be him, I guess I was just shy about being _alone_ with him. Anyway, I figured that driving there was a better option and so I did it.

As soon as I got there, I was greeted by Alice and Emmett, who explained all the rules to me. "So, Bella, are you still in?"

"Are you kidding me?" I asked in disbelieve, I could barely contain my excitement. "Of course I'm in, Emmett. Can we start already?"

They let me be the one to spin the bottle, since it was my first time here. After a few spins, it pointed to Alice and Edward. He seemed absolutely excited while telling that her dare was to cut two of her favorite skirts. Of course she had to do it, but not without putting a huge fight first.

After the whole thing, I spun the bottle again and this time it pointed to Jasper and me.

"Okay, Bella, Truth or Dare?" Jasper asked in a low voice.

"Truth." I answered, praying that he wouldn't ask anything about Edward staying this weekend to take care of me, or how I felt about him. I couldn't decide which one was worst.

"Why did you break up with Mike Newton?" Relief washed through me and I took a deep breath before give the real answer.

"Because he cheated on me!"

"What a jerk!" Rose shouted.

"I know, but I'm better off without him." The truth is I was really much better without him. I never truly loved Mike and this became very clear to me now.

I decided to change the subject. Talking about Mike was the last thing I wanted now. "Are you all ready for me to spin the bottle again?"

Everybody nodded. And again Edward looked pleased with the results. The bottle pointed to him and to his brother.

"Emmett, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, of course! And you better come up with something good."

"Oh, don't worry, about that. I can assure that not only you, but everybody will love my idea. Emmett, I dare you to go upstairs and dress in women's clothing...using Alice's clothes."

Edward barely had time to finish the words and little Alice was almost beating him. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU, EDWARD? HE WON'T FIT IN ANY OF MY CLOTHS, LOOK AT HIS SIZE. HE'LL DESTROY MY WHOLE WARDROBE!"

He just shrugged. "Sorry, not my problem."

At this I couldn't control myself anymore. This was the funniest night of my whole life. Before I realized, I was rolling on the floor, completely lost in laughter.

"Edward, you...you...you bastard! And Bella, I can't believe you think this is funny...But wait, just wait...you both will regret this!" Alice menaced while burying her head in Jasper's chest.

It didn't take long for Emmett, who had gone upstairs before the complaints started, to come down wearing a pink dress. Even Alice couldn't stop herself from laughing at the sight of huge Emmett inside her small and delicate dress.

"Well, well, well..." Alice started. "I know you're all having fun at my expense, since this is _my_ dress that was ruined, but I want to ask you guys something...I really have a feeling that if Jasper spin the bottle this time I'll have some luck. Could you please allow him to do it?"

"If that's what'll make you happy..." Rose answered and I didn't understand this, I mean, what was the difference with Jasper or me spinning the bottle?! It's not like the results are going to be different just because _he_ was doing it instead of _me_.

Jasper took the bottle and when it finally stopped, Alice was bouncing on her chair. She would ask Edward.

Alice then, started to do the craziest dance in the whole universe. Edward just waited motionless until she sat again. "I know what you had in mind, but forget it! I'm choosing DARE."

Alice's answer took all of us by surprise. "Fine, no truth it is. Then, I dare you...to kiss Bella!"

"What?!" Edward and I exclaimed at the same time.

Now, it was Emmett's turn to burst out laughing and roll on the floor. "Very good, sis. You're a genius."

"Forget it!" I yelled at Alice. "I refuse to be a part of your revenge against Edward. If you guys have a problem with each other, that's between the two of you. Leave me out of this."

Alice smiled evilly. "And who told you this was revenge only against Edward? Have you already forgotten how you took his side with the whole wardrobe thing? I'm sorry, Bella dear, but business is business."

I was about to continue arguing, but then I heard a velvet voice whispering in my ear. "Don't worry, I've got it covered."

He got it covered?? How does he have it covered?

I looked straight on his face and saw that stupid smirk he always had whenever we're in a fight. Only, this time, the smirk wasn't for me… It was for Alice.

He cleared his throat, never leaving his eyes from her, and called attention. "Okay, everybody. Can we get this over with?"

They all nodded, except me. To say that I was scared was the understatement of the year…I was terrified. How could he be so calm with this whole thing? Was he _enjoying_ this? No, I must be going crazy.

Before I have more time to think about what was happening. Edward leaned close and very – I mean veeery – fast, he kissed me…on the cheek.

"Hey. That doesn't count!" Emmett complained.

Edward just shrugged. "And why not? I heard it perfectly clear. Alice said my dare was only to kiss Bella, she never mentioned _where_ I was supposed to kiss her."

"NO, NO, NO! Why does he always have to get away with everything?!" Alice cried. "I hate you, Edward! And this is not over yet!"

After this, things calmed down again and the dares - I say dares because, except for me, nobody really picked truth – continued. Now the bottle pointed at Jasper and Rosalie.

"I dare you, Jasper, to go outside and ring the bell from three neighbors' houses while dressing in…_nothing_. Yeah, I was going to say shirtless but I just figured that if you go naked it'd be funnier."

"Rose! Why on Earth do would you like to see MY boyfriend walking out there _naked_? What's wrong with you?"

"Okay, okay. It's not fun when you always put a show before every dare, Alice. Next time, I won't even listen to your complaints…But, since I love you like a sister I'll change the dare iiiff – and that's a big if – Emmett and Edward accept to join Jasper."

"As long as we don't have to walk naked in the neighborhood…" Edward sighed, but Emmett really didn't care, since he was just shrugging as if to tell us 'what the heck, I accept anything'.

Seeing this, Rose just smiled. "So, the new dare is: you guys still have to go ring the bells of three neighbors, wearing…only boxers."

Edward, Emmett and Jasper just stood, wordlessly, and started to strip. Oh My Gosh!! I really tried to look away with the intension of avoiding becoming as red as a tomato. But after realizing how I was already blushing, I decided to relax and enjoy the view. And what view it was…

I couldn't focus on anything else but how hot Edward Cullen looked in his black boxers. I've seen him in nothing but a towel before, but I guess that I was too sick to really enjoy it the last time. I couldn't take my eyes off him until he left with Emmett and Jasper.

I was still dazzled when I heard a very disgusted Alice, complaining beside me. "Hey, Bella, could you please quit staring my brother like you're some hungry hobo looking at a hamburger? And you too, Rose. I know that Edward and Emmett are handsome and hot but come on, can't you do this when their _sister_ is not around? It's pretty disturbing!"

"Sorry," Rose and I murmured in embarrassment.

Alice just sighed. "If you're obviously so in love with my brother, Bella, why did you put up all that fight when I dared him to kiss you?"

"Wait! I'm not in love with Edward. Are you crazy, Alice?"

This time, it was Rose's turn to tease me. "Then why did you look at him like that?"

"What do you mean with 'like that'? 'Like that', what?"

"Okay, Bella, you can play dumb with us as much as you want. But let me tell you, we'll figure this out _tonight_. Just wait and see."

I opened my mouth to argue her threat but was interrupted for a booming laugh coming from the front door. Emmett, of course.

"I take from Emmett's laugh that you guys had a lot of fun." I teased.

"No, Bella, Jasper and I had fun. Little Edward here wasn't that lucky."

Alice, who now had Jasper's cloths and was handing them to him, was the first to ask. "What happened?"

The answer came from a very annoyed Edward. "Well, when we were at the third house, Emmett and Jasper decided to push me back to the front porch, so I didn't have enough time to run. Then an old lady opened the door and found me like this," he said, pointing at himself referring to the fact that he only had his boxers on. "That's when she said she was going to call Chief Swan and press charges against me."

Everybody looked at me when I started to laugh. I guess they all thought I was crazy or something, then I decided to explain. "I'm sorry, it's just that Charlie always gets a lot of calls like that. He just ignores them all, don't worry, you're safe for tonight Edward."

"Good," was his only reply.

Emmett and Edward followed Jasper and also wore their cloths – much to my dismay. Within minutes we were all sitting again, ready to spin the bottle one more time. It was very late and I'd informed them all that this was going to be the last truth or dare for tonight. In fact, it wasn't really late for me, but I had to come up with this lie since I was terrified with the threats from Alice and Rose.

The bottle spun four times before point at Rose and Edward. She winked at Alice before stand and asked. "Dear brother in law, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Oh no, oh no! Why didn't he choose truth? Doesn't he know what they're up to? Why is he so afraid of choosing truth?! Stupid guys and their egos!

"So, Edward, this time I'll be specific: You dare is to kiss Bella…on the lips!"

All of them, except for Edward, of course, started to laugh and make kissy sounds. I didn't even bother complaining, I knew it'd be useless. Edward didn't seem to agree with me since he was deep in arguments with Rosalie, trying to change her mind. But I knew this time, there was no way around: I'd have to be kissed by Edward Cullen.

So I stood and raised my hand to get everybody's attention. "Edward, I know this is going to be bad, even_ painful_, but as long as we keep fighting, they won't stop. So, please, can we get this over with?"

Now it seemed they all had seen a ghost, I'm serious, they didn't even blink after what I've spoken. Was that really so shocking?

I guess not because Edward suddenly smiled that stupid irresistible crooked smile of his and walked towards me, until we were only inches apart from each other. He put one hand on my waist and the other one on my cheek. He leaned close and before reach my lips, he whispered in my ear: "I'm sorry it has to be this way."

That's when he made his way back and our lips finally met. This kiss was different from everything I've experienced before. His lips were gentle and urgent at the same time; it was like a fight between fire and ice. I've never felt anything so…good before.

I felt his hands moving on my back now and noticed his tongue asking from entrance, I gave in immediately, feeling the taste of him. My hands – that somehow made their way to his hair – were now pulling him closer. It wasn't a lot longer until we heard Alice clearing her throat…

Oops, I forgot they were still here.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, make this author happy, REVIEW (-:**

* * *


	12. APOLOGIES

APOLOGIES

I'm SO sorry if you thought this was an update. I hate when I see the alert message and it's not a chapter.

Anyway, I'm writing this note because I feel like I owe you guys an explanation why I haven't updated in so long. The problem was that I've been working 13 hours a day (yes, you read it right, 13!!), but don't think we're slaves here in Brazil or something (ahaha), I work in an international company and someone was on vacation, so I had to do all the work by myself PLUS study for my finals at college.

Fortunately the person came back from her vacations and I'm already done with all my finals SOOO I'll have time to update and I REALLY promise to update soon. Besides I have a surprise for you: a new fic!! I'll give you more details soon. Then, please, don't hate me cause I'm already working on a brand new chapter!!

Thanks for all the reviews and PM's that you keep sending me. You guys are AMAZING!

Tks for the support!!

Xoxo


	13. IT DIDN'T MEAN ANYTHING

**A/N:**** Okay, so here I am again…I know it's been more than 1 year and I really really really apologize for all this delay…Anyway, considering all this time has passed, I'll be leaving here the summary of this fic (because I know a lot of you will receive the story alert and may not remember about Tutoring Edward Cullen). Also I'd like to thank my new beta, who is being great with me: **_**The Darkest Point**_**.**

**Summary: **Edward is the captain of the basketball team and is always with a different girl, he's about to fail Literature when the teacher decides that Bella is going to tutor him, there's just one problem: they hate each other. Is there love hidden somewhere?

**12.**** IT DIDN'T MEAN ANYTHING**

Bella's POV

It was kind of hard to stop kissing Edward and take myself away from his warm and strong body. But it wasn't like I had another option, since everybody was staring at us and Emmett started to make kiss sounds.

"Well, well, well, Alice. I guess all this 'show' answers our doubts." Laughed Rosalie with a satisfied look.

"Ugh, Rose, you wouldn't be so pleased if it was your brother. I can assure you, it's disgusting. Bella and Edward, get a room next time, please."

I prayed for a hole to open in the middle of the floor, so I could hide myself forever. But before I have time to say something, Edward - who probably noticed my stupid and inconvenient blush - decided to interfere. "What's wrong, Alice? If I remember well, you were the first to dare me to kiss Bella, weren't you?"

Touche!

Emmett, of course wouldn't miss the opportunity to play with his siblings. "And the actual score is zero for contestant Alice here at my left and one for contestant Edward at my right!"

"Yes," answered Alice, ignoring Emmett. "But I meant an innocent kiss and not...THIS!"

"Come on, dear sister, how about all the times I had to watch your make out sessions with Jasper?"

Touche again! Edward is good at this and…wait! Did he just say make out session? This didn't look like a make out session, did it?

"Wow," laughed Emmett. "Two for contestant Edward."

Alice just ignored him again. "You know what?! I won't waste my precious time arguing with you. Why don't you be a gentleman and escort Bella to her truck?"

"You could do the same with Jasper or are you planning on sneaking him into your room again?"

"The same way you snuck a girl into yours at the last party we had here?" Oh no, I can't believe it! She knows someone slept in his room that night.

"Alice," he started with a menacing tone, "don't even go there. Stop right now!"

Even I was afraid of Edward now. I've never seen him looking so murderous before.

"Okay, okay. I'm actually tired of your voice for today, Edward."

"Not only you, sis. I think that it was worse for me. I've been hearing his voice for the last seventeen years and believe me it wasn't easy." Trust Emmett to always say something in the most non-appropriate moments.

"Very funny, Emmett," stated Jasper in a dismissive tone, as if to calm the situation. "I think it's time to leave for the sake of our friendship." And before grabbing Alice's hand, he winked at me.

I couldn't believe this, even Jasper was making fun of me now. This world is totally lost.

Slowly everybody started to leave the room, claiming they were going home (Jasper and Rosalie), trying to recuperate a wardrobe (Alice) or watching the new wrestling show on TV (Emmett, of course).

As I realized Edward and I were left alone, my cheeks flushed pink and I knew the battle with it was lost. For the first time in my whole life I didn't know how to act in front of someone neither what to say to said someone. What if he hated the kiss and just did it the way he did, to prove that he was indeed THE Edward Cullen that all the female population liked so much.

"So," he finally said, breaking the awkward silence between us, "about that kiss…"

I don't know what came over me, but before I could realize I was playing defensive with him. "Yeah, I know, Edward. I'm mature enough to know that it was just because of the game. Don't worry, it just…didn't mean anything." Okay, who was I trying to fool here, why did I just say that when none of it is true? Of course it meant something, it meant the world to me.

It took a moment for him to talk again, it seemed he was having an internal battle about what to say.

Edward suddenly looked at me with certain eyes, but I could swear that I saw a little disappointment hidden there for a few seconds. "I'm glad you saved me all the speech I normally do to all the other girls. Of course it was just because of the game, otherwise this would never have happened."

What?! Did he just say he'd never intended to kiss me? Now I know I was absolutely right about playing defensive.

I had to try my best to not start crying right there, in front of him. I don't even know how to describe this horrible feeling I'm experiencing now…rejection…pain…and just seconds ago, I was so happy…I have to get out of here now !

"It's late, I have to go." I said in a hurry. "Good night, Edward and thanks for the…_game_."

I walked out of the house, got inside my truck and started to drive in less than two minutes. And as soon as I left the parkway of his house I released all the tears I'd been fighting with.

X – X – X – X

Alice started bothering me earlier than usual next morning.

I had barely parked my truck at school and there she was, standing like a little doll at my side. "Good morning, Bella. We need to talk." She said in a tone I didn't recognize. Alice was the kind of person that always had a smile on her face, her voice was most of the time annoying but in a good way. Today she had on a worried version of herself. I really hoped that none of this change was caused by what happened yesterday.

Thinking about yesterday made me instantly aware of the fact that if Alice was here, Edward also would be. I looked around searching for him among the tons of students that were arriving now at the school parking lot.

She followed my gaze and sighed heavily before answering my unspoken question. "He's not here yet. I came with Jasper and Rose today."

Pretending I didn't hear her comment, I decided to go on and pay attention at her request. "So, should I be scared of this 'talk'?"

"Of course not! I just want to hear your side of what happened yesterday." See? I was right, she is different because of this.

"What do you mean with _my side_ of the story? You were there, you saw the damn kiss. It was just because of the game and…"

"No, no, no, I was talking about what happened when we all left." She breathed loudly and continued but in a very calm and sweet voice. "Bella, I thought you and Edward would finally talk and realize how you're made for each other."

I had to laugh at this. "Edward and I…made for each other? Ah ah ah, Alice, you're not supposed to drink before school. Come on, you know more than well that your brother doesn't care for anybody besides himself."

"I'm sorry but this is not true. My brother can be everything but he cares about you, or have you forgotten when you got sick and he just missed his game in order to take care of you? The coach almost killed him for that."

Okay, she had me there. He really missed his game for me, and this is the most confusing part. I thought he cared about me, but clearly not in the way I'd like him to.

I was ready to argue about this with Alice when we were interrupted by a loud voice coming from behind us.

Jacob.

"Morning, ladies." He greeted politely.

I have to confess that seeing Jacob really brought a smile to my face today. It's not like I'm in love with him, but I've always considered him not only a friend but part of my family. "Hi Jake, how are you?"

"I was fine but now I'm better." He answered teasing me. He always did that and I knew he wasn't talking serious. Alice however rolled her eyes and sighed loudly before she started complaining.

"Hey, Jacob, if you don't mind, we're having a private talk here."

Why was she being so mean to him? I've never seen her treat anybody like this before. Alice was becoming one of my best friends but I can not forget that Jacob was always there for me before any of the Cullens or the Hales came around. I wouldn't allow anybody to mistreat Jacob, even if this anybody was Alice. "We weren't having a private conversation, Jake. You're more than welcome to join us, right Alice?" I threatened her with my eyes.

She looked at me, faking a hurt face, but apologized to him. "Right, Jacob Black, I'm sorry. We're walking to class, want to join us?"

"Sure, sure. So, Bella, we're having a party at the reservation this weekend. Even your father is coming to have fun with the elders and I wondering if you'd like to come too. Of course we don't have to stay with them all the time, we could have some time to…talk, just the two of us. Like we always did when we were younger."

I deliberated for a moment. I didn't have anything fun to do this weekend, besides it would be a good distraction for me. I could forget, at least for a few hours, that Edward Cullen existed.

We were almost at the door of Alice's and mine first class, when I gave my answer to an anxious Jacob. "Yes, I'd love to. In fact, I can't even wait for it."

"Great," he said. "I think I'll just leave now, I don't want to get a detention for being caught out of my class. Have a nice day, Bells. You too, Alice."

She didn't even bother to answer. In fact, she ignored him and pulled me to a seat right beside hers at the last row in our classroom. "Bella, don't you realize that he doesn't want just to 'talk' to you?"

What was she talking about? She really doesn't know Jacob, he'd never try anything against my will. He's not like that vile Mike Newton. "I think you're letting your imagination take you too far today. Jacob and I are like brother and sister, nothing more than that."

"Only in your point of view. I can assure you that he wants to be more than just your friend, Bella. And it's not only me, it's clear to everybody."

"You're wrong and..."

"Miss Swan! Miss Cullen! Could you please cooperate with your colleagues and be quiet?!" yelled Mr. Thomas, our Chemistry teacher.

We both nodded our heads and I was determined to pay attention to his explanation when I saw that something just appear in front of my desk, a note from Alice.

I carefully opened it, trying to make sure Mr. Thomas don't realize anything.

_Bella, just open your eyes. Jacob Black wants you to be more than just a friend, why can't you realize this?_

Oh, there we go again with this. I grabbed my pen and started to write back.

**What's your problem with him? He's been my friend forever and I'd trust my life in his hands if necessary.**

_I don't have a problem with HIM specifically. My problem is the fact that he wants to date you._

**And if it's true? I'm a single person and I can date whoever I want to!**

_No you can't !_

**And why is that?**

_Because my brother is completely in love with you!_

_______________________________________________________

**A/N**: So, what did you think??? Please tell me. After all this time, I really need the reviews to know your opinion.

Next chapter will be in EPOV (which I really prefer to write) and I have a lot of things in mind. In fact I already started to write and I promise you guys won't be disappointed at all =)

Also, like I promised the last time I wrote here, I have a NEW FIC. I'll put the summary here so you can check if you like it.

_**EDWARD CULLEN, MY CEO?!**_

_**Be**__**lla absolutely hates her job and someday, tired of everything and everybody, she just spills all of her issues to a random man at a cafeteria. Problem is: random guy just turned out to be the owner and CEO of the company she was complaining about...oops!**_


End file.
